To Unlock the Heart
by miacchi
Summary: She's engaged for years AND she has to look for this guy! Things just keep getting better.
1. The Dream

**Full Summary: **Tenten dreams of her mother's soul telling her she's engaged but she has to have a 'mission' which tests her abilities if she is truly worthy of being engaged to that person. And how would it go if Neji happened to be helping her with this test? But the real question is: Who's name is in that locket of hers and who has the key to it?

**A/N: okay. This is my 1****st**** solo story. And 2****nd**** overall. Please enjoy this random thought I came up with! It's very… I don't know. Just keep on reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

"_Where…am I? Why is it so dark?" she was sitting on the floor, looking around. Then she heard a sudden voice calling out her name. She recognized that voice very well; even if she hasn't heard it in years._

"_Don't be afraid; I'll be here watching over you and protecting you," the voice said. It was her __**mother **__speaking to her. But about 12 years ago, her whole family had died. She thought of it as impossible when her mother's ghost was talking to her in a dream. But she listened anyway._

"_You have a choice, my child; since you were born, me and your father had an agreement with another clan. So, since you were little, you were engaged. We wanted to tell you now, but since our deaths had already happened, we never got the chance to inform you of this," she told her. The young girl's eyes had widened of surprise but nodded as she accepted the fact that she must marry a man chosen by her parents. _

"_But, that clan had told us to prepare a test for you if you are truly worthy of being married to their powerful clan. You must go through a series of challenges that I prepared for you. It will test your different abilities," she informed. But the girl asked "If I may do so, could I ask a few friends to help and maybe tell them why?" "Yes, you may do so. And now, I am going to give you the challenge; you must find the place where the poisonous flowers grow. Someone is waiting for you there."_

_The young girl then heard a sound and saw a necklace; a locket with a key needed to unlock it. The spirit continued "In that locket, you shall find the name of the man you are to wed and for each challenge, you shall find your next clue. And who knows; the person you encounter __**may**_ _be that man. But he does not know that he holds the key. He will find out soon that he possesses the key to your pendant," then the voice faded away until the girl had been left alone to ponder in her own thoughts. _

_And then she heard her name being called again. But this time, it was different and getting so clear…_

* * *

"-WAKE UP!! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR TRAINING!!" shouted a loud and annoying voice. Tenten was obviously angry at her teammate. She was thinking about something and noticed she had something in her hands. It was the Locket given to her in the dream. The silver-chained heart-shaped pendant encrusted with diamonds and had that same keyhole in it.

Then she asked Lee "Where'd this come from?" while showing him the necklace. The other shrugged and replied that he already saw her holding that while she was sleeping. She told him to go ahead so she could dress up. She did her morning routine and dressed in her normal white and maroon Chinese outfit and went out. While jogging to the training grounds, she thought and wondered what the poisonous flowers were. Then she reached the grounds and saw the two clones doing push ups and one other of her teammates meditating under the cool shade of a tree.

"Good morning everyone!" she happily greeted them. Then she walked over to Neji and sat down with hi under the shade. "Do you know what poisonous flowers grow in Konoha?" she randomly asked. He gave her a weird look. "Why would you want to look for them?" he asked curiously. "Just wondering… Let's spar," she replied. And so they got into their stances and got ready.

Since the weapons expert developed a new jutsu, she wanted to try it out and practice using it today. So she threw her giant scroll up in the air above her sparring partner and began. "Sougu: Tensasai!" the scroll opened and the weapons started raining down on the Hyuuga as he made his next move. "Hakkeshou Kaiten!" then the weapons directed at him were deflected because of the blue chakra protecting him as he spun. But some weapons had hit him and that didn't stop him just yet.

Tenten charged and went straight at him and tried close range taijutsu. Then she tried to jump back but Neji already started his jutsu. "Hakke Rokujuyon sho!" After the strong attack had been done, Tenten coughed up some blood and fell to the ground which would automatically mean 'the end of the match'. He held out a hand and helped her get up. He wouldn't want the other two interrupting and blaming him. **Again**.

"You seem a little bit off today," he commented as he gave her a drink. It sounded like he was curious and wanted to ask what happened but it just wasn't him to say that out loud. So, it was her who understood what he meant. She couldn't lie because of his eyes; it can see through everything, including lies. So she told him the truth, telling the whole story to her best friend. She also showed him the little pendant she put in her bag. After a moment of thinking, he gave a tiny smile and all he said was "I'll help you."

* * *

_After all, I __**am**__ her best friend. I guess she trusts me enough. I should be the one to support her,_ he thought as they walked over to the Yamanaka flower shop in town. Luckily, Ino was the one tending to the shop right now. Over the years, Tenten and Ino had grown to be friends after the Uchiha left. They spent some time with each other along with the other three kunoichi they met in the exams. As soon as the blonde saw them, she ran over to them quickly with a smile.

"Hi there, Tenten! Nice to see you today! Why is this guy here along with you in a **flower shop**? Maybe you took my advice and went chasing after him? Are you together after all these years yet?" she asked, being overly hyper. The two teammates blushed, thinking 'why on earth should I hook up with my own sparring partner and best friend?'. Everyone always assumed they were dating, seeing as they always go together everywhere. And everyone thinks they look like a good couple. But then Tenten remembered why they went there.

"Ino-chan, what kind of poisonous flowers live here in Konoha?" she asked curiously. She wanted to fulfill her parents' wish for her. It was like her own 'personal mission'. Ino tried to remember them for a moment and then she answered "Well, there's quite a few in the village but one of them is called the 'Aconite'. I remember when me and Sakura were little, when she was getting bullied by that one girl, Ami, and I threw it at her mouth! Haha. Those were the days…" she recalled her past and had a little laugh at it. Then she gave the bun haired kunoichi a picture of it. "But I'm pretty sure it's found in… the training field that Hinata-chan's team goes to," she said. "Thanks for the info! See ya later!" Tenten said as she waved and dragged the white-eyed man out of the shop.

"Okay. Next stop is team 8's training field!" she exclaimed. Once they were there, she only saw one person; and that person happened to be Aburame Shino.

* * *

**Is it good? It's like ... well, she's going to places and she has to do whatever the person says like spar with him and stuff. With either fighting or dares and errands. IDK it was random! Don't blame me… im a n00b. yes. I admitted. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! Please suggest what she could do…. Fights or have errands to run… maybe make it funny…?**

**- kLk.**


	2. Shino and the Frogs!

**A/N: Hi guys! I know I'm updating my usual time gaps because of school. I'm a bit busy, but for you guys, I'm skipping homework (the usual ..) ! But, keep on reading and supporting and THANK YOU! More notes at the end of the chapter --"**

* * *

****

_**Recap**_

_The young girl then heard a sound and saw a necklace; a locket with a key needed to unlock it. The spirit continued "In that locket, you shall find the name of the man you are to wed and for each challenge, you shall find your next clue. And who knows; the person you encounter __**may**_ _be that man. But he does not know that he holds the key. He will find out soon that he possesses the key to your pendant," then the voice faded away until the girl had been left alone to ponder in her own thoughts. _

_--_

"_You seem a little bit off today," he commented as he gave her a drink. It sounded like he was curious and wanted to ask what happened but it just wasn't him to say that out loud. So, it was her who understood what he meant. She couldn't lie because of his eyes; it can see through everything, including lies. So she told him the truth, telling the whole story to her best friend. She also showed him the little pendant she put in her bag. After a moment of thinking, he gave a tiny smile and all he said was "I'll help you."_

_--_

"_Okay. Next stop is team 8's training field!" she exclaimed. Once they were there, she only saw one person; and that person happened to be Aburame Shino._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shino and …the frogs?!**

"Uh… hey there, Shino. What's up?" Tenten nervously asked the Aburame. He stared at her just as he stared creepily at everyone else; though no one really notices because of those glasses. _Ugh, scary. I hope __**he's **__not THAT guy… I'd rather have him as a friend,_ the kunoichi thought. "… No," he replied dully. Tenten and Neji were a bit surprised that Shino would have a bad day… which MAY lead to a gust of bugs coming down to Konoha.

_Maybe it's part of the test… I'll just try helping him and see what happens next,_ Tenten planned. "So, what's wrong?" she asked curiously. Without a word, the boy pointed somewhere near the grass calmly. Confused, the bun haired girl headed to that patch of grass and looked for the root of the problem. "All I could see are frogs and some little weeds. Which one?" she kept on a straight face and looked at the hooded man. "Frogs," he said emotionlessly with a little hint of disgust in his tone of speaking.

_Ehh…? Why would he be mad at little __**frogs**__?! _She wondered. Who knew this guy was afraid of something? Neji's eye was twitching madly and had the same thought as his teammate. So straightforwardly, he asked "What would you want with the frogs, Aburame?"

"Well, you see… theyatemybugs," he said quite quickly. Never before has this guy been nervous AND spill his own secret. _It's because it's against the rules,_ he thought. And usually, he'd follow every single rule in everything. He hates cheating; and he's never really disobeyed any rules at all.

"Okaaayyy… Whaddaya want me to do with them then? And why not do it yourself?" she said while gritting her teeth. In reply, he said, "Because. I use bugs for fighting, even though I know more jutsus; and uhh… Ihatefrogs."

_WHAT?! THE 'ALMIGHTY' BUG BOY… AFRAID OF AMPHIBIANS?! WTF?! _The weapons mistress screamed in her mind. She never thought this guy was ACTUALLY scared of them. And by the looks of it, you could actually see him shaking, blushing AND sweating fearfully; even with so much covering on his face.

"Oh, suuure, Aburame. Leave it to a girl like Tenten to do the job," Neji said as he rolled his eyes in irony. Shino felt insulted and his pride was going little by little. And Hyuuga was making a big loss. _**Come on, Shino… Think of a good comeback! **_His inner cheered. And because he was so embarrassed, he couldn't eve hear that little voice.

"NEJI! Don't do that! What if HE'S the one I'M supposed to be engaged to?!" she whispered to him angrily. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that… Neji's just had a little uh… MILK overdose. Isn't that right, Neji? Huh?" she laughed nervously, hoping the bug boy won't attack and nudged the white eyed prodigy. "Hn. Yeah. Riiight," he retorted back. "Uhmm… why don't I just _kill_ the little frogs huh? Wouldn't that be good enough to make you happy?" she forced a smile upon her face.

But the Shino just silently nodded, hoping the little nuisances would go away. Then he could FINALLY live in peace, fighting side by side with his little friends. So the chuunin slowly walked right into that patch of grass grabbing a few senbon out of her weapon pouch. She had a little frown on her face and didn't want to kill the poor little frogs. What else were they supposed to eat? IT'S THEIR EATING HABITS, DAMMIT!

From afar, Neji watched her, chuckling softly of this dumb 'quest' of hers. Who would seriously ask someone to kill a bunch of stupid frogs? Bored, he just sat down under the shade having a drink while amusingly watching his team mate's actions.

_Okay. This is it. _

_**Just throw the stupid needles, Tenten! And why are you getting so worked up just to kill a group of amphibians?**_

_Uh.. who are you?_

_**I'm your inner, dumbass!**_

_Oh. Well, shut it! I'm trying to concentrate. And I can't do this just like THAT! I love animals!_

…

_Okaaay then… In 3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_**THROWWW!!**_

_!!_

In surprise, she threw the senbon at the frogs and hit them accurately. She covered her eyes and turned around, not wanting to see violent animal death by herself. _**Gawd, about time! **_Her inner cheered. Feeling relieved, she approached the younger boy and told him 'It's gonna be okay…' a little awkwardly. And seeing her companion smirk, she glared at him but he didn't seem to be affected.

"… Thank you, Tenten-san. I don't know what this has to do with thanking you but, would you happen to know where the pet shop is? Here's a little coupon I got… Take it," he said in monotone. Then he handed her the little voucher that said '(1)1000 ryo discount on your next visit!'. _This is it! The next clue… THANK YOU, KAMI-SAMA, HE'S NOT THE ONE! _She thought and felt more relieved.

"Thanks, Shino! BYEEE!" she shouted happily and dragged Neji along with her to go into town. She looked at the coupon once more as she recognized the logo; so she ran and let the jounin follow her into the shop. "C'mon, Neji! Let's go!" she tugged on his sleeve with a smile on her face.

_Awww… she looks so… cute when she-NO, NEJI. NO,_ he warned himself for thinking of his friend like that. So they went in and looked around. It was about 11 in the morning by that time. They were about to leave, seeing no one was there but then came the greeting.

"OI, TENTEN!! OVER HERE! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE ANYWAYS?!" a loud voice came followed by a few barking sounds from a dog. Behind the 'No Entry' door was Akamaru, being ridden on by none other than Inuzuka Kiba with a smile on his face.

* * *

**So… was it good and long enough? Suggestions on the things Tenten might be doing? Or who she would encounter next? Will this little thought of Neji come back again?**

**REVIEW!! NO REVIEW, NO UPDATEEE!! Also, read my other story too.**

**THANKS FOR READING AND WATCH OUT FOR MY FUTURE UPDATES!**

**- kLk.**


	3. Just gotta love them dogs!

**A/N: right. I've been a bit TOO busy with school but who cares?! I skip hw!! So, on with the story, but first…**

**Special thanks to the reviewers from chapter 2:**

_**Youkai Koneko **__yup! And here it is!_

**And the anonymous:**

_**Lamlam **__lawl. I think you'd know by that now… and ty for reading!_

**Enjoy!**

**_

* * *

_**

Recap

_**Maybe it's part of the test… I'll just try helping him and see what happens next**__, Tenten planned. "So, what's wrong?" she asked curiously. Without a word, the boy pointed somewhere near the grass calmly. Confused, the bun haired girl headed to that patch of grass and looked for the root of the problem. "All I could see are frogs and some little weeds. Which one?" she kept on a straight face and looked at the hooded man. "Frogs," he said emotionlessly with a little hint of disgust in his tone of speaking._

--

_From afar, Neji watched her, chuckling softly of this dumb 'quest' of hers. Who would seriously ask someone to kill a bunch of stupid frogs? Bored, he just sat down under the shade having a drink while amusingly watching his team mate's actions._

_--_

_**Awww… she looks so… cute when she-**__NO, NEJI. NO, he warned himself for thinking of his friend like that. So they went in and looked around. It was about 11 in the morning by that time. They were about to leave, seeing no one was there but then came the greeting._

"_OI, TENTEN!! OVER HERE! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE ANYWAYS?!" a loud voice came followed by a few barking sounds from a dog. Behind the 'No Entry' door was Akamaru, being ridden on by none other than Inuzuka Kiba with a smile on his face._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Just Gotta Love them Dogs!**

"Well, you see…" she only flashed the coupon in front of the younger boy's face. Then he responded, "Oh THAT! Okay. So follow me and just pick any of these cute little dogs who need a really nice person like you to take care of them!" he grinned and went to another door that says 'Dogs'. Once he opened the door, his eyes just widened and closed the door again.

"Aheheheh… sorry about that. Tenten-chan, would you mind if you help me groom the dogs? I sorta, KINDA forgot to do this yesterday," he scratched the back of his head. _Hmm… this must be the clue! Finally an errand I can enjoy! But Kiba's not THAT bad… _she thought. "No! Not at all! Even Neji here could help as well! Isn't that correct?" she faked a smile nudging her best friend as he answered, "Yeah… sure."

"Alright! I'll bathe them, and Neji dries them. And you, Tenten-chan, are going to just maybe brush them or something… Do whatever you want," he ordered as he got the equipment out. Akamaru barked and he kinda served as the 'attendant' to the dogs.

* * *

So after washing dog after dog, Kiba passed each to Neji, who was assigned to dry them. Then he passes the dry dogs to Tenten, who brushes them and maybe put something on them. Kiba had no problem (as expected) but Neji, who had this as his first time to work with animals, had to chase a few of the dogs who ran away from him. As to Tenten, being an animal lover, had no problem as well. She worked with them a few times in the past.

As another canine ran away from the Hyuuga, the dog ran to Tenten, wetting her pants when the puppy hid behind her. "Awww… it's okay. He won't bite you," she said smiling sweetly and the dog seemed to listen to her. The white eyed man staring at her action was still dazed at how she can easily calm the animal. The puppy was staring at Neji. When he noticed this, he glared at the dog. "What are YOU looking at?! Get back on the table," he mumbled to the dog that was now trembling in fear.

The dog just stayed there, still cowering and pushed Neji on to Tenten. He stumbled a bit and had a little contact with her. "Ne-ji! Be a little nicer to the dog!" she warned as she patted the dog on the head. "No," he replied with a dull expression on his face. "What? Why notttt?!" she pouted. She hugged him warmly and begged. "Pleeeeeeaaaseee? I'd really like it if you were being nice. Just for the dogs," she still kept that pout on that face and her eyes looked glassy.

"F-fine," he stuttered with an unnoticed blush on his face. He stiffly approached his table and tapped on the table, signaling the dog to come over. He dried the dog and patted her on the head. Feeling satisfied, the dog went to the door that lead back to the 'Dogs' room. "Good boy, Neji!" Tenten patted him on the head like a dog and laughed. "Keep up the good work!" she said as she went back to brushing a little dog's fur.

Watching her, the prodigy curled his lips up to a smile thinking.

_**She really knows how to handle the animals. And she looks really cute doing that…**_

_Ah. I see you're back again as my inner self…_

_**Aren't you glad?! I bet you can't even think right without having ME around!**_

_Thinking right? I'm perfectly fine thinking logically without you here._

_**I meant thinking about your 'secret' attraction to your best friend, idiot!**_

_Nah, can't be. She's getting married soon and how could she even like me?_

_**BE CONFIDENT. Maybe there's a chance that YOU might be the one to marry her.**_

_You MAY be right, but that is SO unlikely to happen. I bet it's that Uchiha…_

_**Possible, but DON'T THINK SO NEGATIVELY!!**_

Shutting the door of his inner self, he shook his head and continued to work. But he couldn't help but take a few glances at his teammate, who cheerily waved every time she met his gaze.

* * *

_**After a couple of hours…**_

"We're finally done! I really had fun working with you, Kiba," she said and hugged the younger boy. With that action, the Hyuuga just felt a little pissed at the Inuzuka. "But don't forget about your coupon; pick a dog. Any dog! Just not Akamaru," he stated happily. She looked around and stopped for a while. "I wannntttt… That one!" she pointed at a familiar looking dog, who gladly went to her, wagging her tail. It was that dog she became friends with. You know, the one who pushed Neji? Yeah, it was the really cute Maltese. Who knew such a little dog had so much force on to a 17 year old jounin?

"I'm gonna name youuu… Koinu!" she said like a child hugging the puppy. "Very creative name, Tenten. Naming a puppy "Puppy"," he joked. "What? I couldn't think of any other names! And besides, it fits her and she looks like she loves it! I don't care if it's not original; as long as I have a new dog, I'm completely happy with this!" she said happily.

"And I see you're happy with your pick. I found 'er being bullied by those little brats a couple days ago; how ungrateful they are of this one. She's the luckiest one in here to be blessed with such a nice person to take care of her. But my sister already healed her wounds so she's just fine. I had to do the paperwork so all you have to do is sign and she's all yours!" he got some papers out and Tenten quickly filled them in. "And by the way, are you heading into the barbeque restaurant that just opened up in town? I heard the food's good in there," he asked.

_GASP! The clue!_ She thought and answered, "Of course!" "Here; pick a collar. Consider it as a 'thank you' present along with the package; it has a week's supply of dog food and all that you'll be needing!" he enthusiastically said. She picked out the plain black collar with a shuriken shaped charm on it. She passed the plastic bags Kiba gave to her for Neji to help her carry.

"Well, see ya! And don't hesitate to come back and work here again! You guys were great!" he waved.

* * *

Arriving at her doorstep, she opened her door and had Neji to put the bags inside. After some talk comes the awkward silence. She tiptoed and gave him a peck on the cheek and a hug. "That's what you get for helping me out and being nice," she said sweetly. "N-no problem. I'll have training cancelled until we find your mystery man," he said. And remembering her self assigned mission, his smile faded away.

"Well, come back here before lunch. We're going to that new BBQ resto. And thanks for giving up your time. Good night and see you tomorrow, I guess," before she shut her door, he grabbed her arm and hugged her.

"No need to thank me; all I want is for you to get this done and be happy for the rest of your life. After all, I AM your best friend. No matter who it is, I'll still support you both and your relationship. Just tell me if he hurts you, then I'll get mad," he let go of her and gave him a smile then closed her door.

_If only he knew…_ she blushed remembering what just happened as she unpacked the bags.

…_that the feeling when she's in my arms…_ he thought going back into the Hyuuga mansion.

… _was the best thing I've ever felt in my life, _they shared the same thought before going to sleep.

* * *

**Will Koinu ever interfere with their relationship? What's gonna happen on the next day?**

**LoL. Koinu sounds kyoot especially if it's a dog's name :D What do you think? NO REVIEWS NO UPDATES!**

**- kLk.**

* * *


	4. Pig Out!

**A/N: Yo. Sorry no update for a week… I shall stop my RPGing! (for a long time). **

**Special thanks to the reviewers from chapter 3:**

_**Bleachpimp **__thank you! :D_

_**Mysterious Smiles **__Keep on reading. I've got a huge plan for this story. XD And it's BIG._

**And the anonymous:**

_**Lamlam **__LOL. Good to know._

* * *

**Enjoy!**

_**Recap**_

"_Aheheheh… sorry about that. Tenten-chan, would you mind if you help me groom the dogs? I sorta, KINDA forgot to do this yesterday," he scratched the back of his head. Hmm… this must be the clue! Finally an errand I can enjoy! But Kiba's not THAT bad… she thought. "No! Not at all! Even Neji here could help as well! Isn't that correct?" she faked a smile nudging her best friend as he answered, "Yeah… sure."_

_--_

"_We're finally done! I really had fun working with you, Kiba," she said and hugged the younger boy. With that action, the Hyuuga just felt a little pissed at the Inuzuka. "But don't forget about your coupon; pick a dog. Any dog! Just not Akamaru," he stated happily. She looked around and stopped for a while. "I wannntttt… That one!" she pointed at a familiar looking dog, who gladly went to her, wagging her tail. It was that dog she became friends with. You know, the one who pushed Neji? Yeah, it was the really cute Maltese. Who knew such a little dog had so much force on to a 17 year old jounin?_

"_I'm gonna name youuu… Koinu!" she said like a child hugging the puppy. "Very creative name, Tenten. Naming a puppy "Puppy"," he joked. "What? I couldn't think of any other names! And besides, it fits her and she looks like she loves it! I don't care if it's not original; as long as I have a new dog, I'm completely happy with this!" she said happily._

_--_

"_Well, come back here before lunch. We're going to that new BBQ resto. And thanks for giving up your time. Good night and see you tomorrow, I guess," before she shut her door, he grabbed her arm and hugged her._

"_No need to thank me; all I want is for you to get this done and be happy for the rest of your life. After all, I AM your best friend. No matter who it is, I'll still support you both and your relationship. Just tell me if he hurts you, then I'll get mad," he let go of her and gave him a smile then closed her door._

_**If only he knew…**__ she blushed remembering what just happened as she unpacked the bags._

…_**that feeling when she's in my arms…**__ he thought going back into the Hyuuga mansion._

… _**was the best thing I've ever felt in my life,**__ they shared the same thought before going to sleep._

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Pig Out!**

"_Tenten…" a female voice called out. "K-Kaa-san…? Is that you?" asked Tenten. _

"_How is it going for you?" the woman asked calmly._

"_It's going fine.. And with the help of Neji, it's great," Tenten replied._

"_The boy that you always played with?"_

"_Yes. Him," Tenten sighed._

"_Mom… what if… I suddenly fell in love with someone and it's not him who turns out to be engaged to me?" Tenten asked. "It's not like I am… I'm just curious…" she added._

"_Well, it's entirely up to you. It's alright if you don't want to get married to who we chose for you. But I can assure you, I think he's grown to be a very fine young man," her mother answered. "And you must find who the bearer of that key is."_

"_If you think he's 'a fine young man', can you at least tell me who it is?" Tenten asked curiously._

_Hearing no response, she heard another voice calling her name._

"_Tenten…"_

"_Who's there…?"_

"_Tenten…"_

* * *

"… Tenten. Are we going or not?" Neji asked impatiently. "Huh- what?" Tenten, still dazed from the dream, got up. "And by the way, nice clothes," the prodigy smirked at this. She was wearing a gray spaghetti strapped top which showed her stomach. It had a panda and penguin on it. She had very short black shorts and knee high socks. They were striped with black and white.

"Shuddup," she blushed pulling her top down. She pushed him out of her apartment room's door. "I need to change. NO PEEKING," she yelled out the last part and slammed the door. As she was getting dressed, guess what.

_**Yo. I'm baaaack!**_

…_Shit. I thought you'd be gone for good._

_**No. I'm back for the BETTER!**_

_Anyways, why are YOU here?_

_**Please, don't make me say it again. AND I command you to PEEK WITH YOUR AWESOME BYAKUGAN!**_

_I'm not a pervert like you. I'm sophisticated, polite and-_

_**PERVERTED!**_

_-perverted. WHAT, NO!_

_**YOU ADMITTED IT, NEJI YOU (1) ECCHI!**_

_THAT'S YOU!_

_**And I am you. Which makes you a voyeur.**_

_I am not!_

_**HENTAI! And only the brave men peek… saying you're not courageous at all!**_

_YES I AM! WATCH._

"Byakugan!" Neji whispered as he activated his bloodline ability. He began to see through the wall and seeing… something you kids shouldn't be seeing. Yes, it's a naked Tenten who just finished taking a bath and dressing up.

_**WHOA! THAT IS-**_

_I don't even wanna know… Wait, you tricked me!_

_**You are SO slow. OH FUCK, SHE'S ABOUT TO OPEN THE DOOR! DEACTIVATE NOW!**_

_CRAP!_

And he FINALLY deactivated it. "Hey Neji, why are you all red?" Tenten innocently asked. "W-well, it's hot out today, isn't it?" Neji laughed nervously as he 'fanned' himself. The weapons mistress just shrugged it off and jumped down to the ground.

"You coming or what?" Tenten teased as she went ahead. Neji followed closely.

_**Arriving at the BBQ restaurant…**_

"Ah, lovely couple. A seat for two?" the random waiter asked, both of them blushing and looking away. "N-no, we aren't a couple…" Tenten whispered.

"Hey there!" a voice exclaimed. It was Akimichi Chouji.

"Hi, Chouji!" Tenten smiled and pulled Neji along to his table.

"Well, do you mind competing with me in an eating contest? I need training for tomorrow's one," Chouji stated. "What? Oh. Okay," Tenten agreed.

"Rules are eat as much plates of barbeque as possible in 10 minutes! Neji-san, you watch the clock," Chouji continued. They prepared everything in 10 minutes and the plates and BBQ are ready. Tenten watched the clock.

"And… begin!" Neji initiated as the clock struck to 12 noon.

Trying to chew and swallow the meat, Tenten tried as hard as she can to try beating the Akimichi. _Damn, everyone knows Chouji eats 2 times faster than anyone! _She thought as she just moved on to her 4th plate.

By then, Chouji finished his 10th plate. Tenten looked like she was about to puke on her 6th when Chouji was on his way to his 13th. But the weapons mistress tried to do her best by eating slower. It's just a practice right?

"… And… drop the utensils!" Neji announced as he looked at their plates. Tenten had 7 and Chouji had 16. "Thanks, guys! I can win now! And can you guys go to Shikamaru and tell him I'm not training tomorrow? And he's at that one hill…watching the clouds," Chouji said as he got up.

"You're a fast eater, for a girl. Sure you don't want to join?" he asked. She shook her head and ran off with Neji after saying goodbye.

* * *

_**At 'that one hill'…**_

Arriving at the place, the two teammates looked around for a sign of a pineapple-headed shinobi. But seeing the view of the clouds, they were amazed. It looked like it came out of a beautiful painting.

"Oi, what are you two doing in here? It's supposed to be private… how troublesome," a voice behind them said. It was none other than the chuunin, Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

TBC

**What'll Shikamaru ask for? What's up with inner Neji? **

**(1) Ecchi – can also mean 'perverted'. **

**Was that ok? And would you want the Akatsuki in it? If so, which one? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATES!**

**- kLk.**


	5. GO! The Akatsuki is here!

**A/N: hi! BLAME SCHOOL FOR SLOW UPDATES!**

**Special thanks to the reviewers from chapter 4:**

_**TENTEN-NYGUYGEN-HYUUGA **__ecco! (translation: here it is!) –lol I is practicing Italian- :D_

**And the anonymous:**

_**Forever-itachi **__-fans self- it's hot right now, isn't it? And yes. He can be an ecchi. XD_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_How is it going for you?" the woman asked calmly._

"_It's going fine.. And with the help of Neji, it's great," Tenten replied._

"_The boy that you always played with?"_

"_Yes. Him," Tenten sighed._

"_Mom… what if… I suddenly fell in love with someone and it's not him who turns out to be engaged to me?" Tenten asked. "It's not like I am… I'm just curious…" she added._

_--_

"_Ah, lovely couple. A seat for two?" the random waiter asked, both of them blushing and looking away. "N-no, we aren't a couple…" Tenten whispered._

"_Hey there!" a voice exclaimed. It was Akimichi Chouji._

"_Hi, Chouji!" Tenten smiled and pulled Neji along to his table._

"_Well, do you mind competing with me in an eating contest? I need training for tomorrow's one," Chouji stated. "What? Oh. Okay," Tenten agreed._

_--_

_Arriving at the place, the two teammates looked around for a sign of a pineapple-headed shinobi. But seeing the view of the clouds, they were amazed. It looked like it came out of a beautiful painting._

"_Oi, what are you two doing in here? It's supposed to be private… how troublesome," a voice behind them said. It was none other than the chuunin, Nara Shikamaru._

* * *

**Chapter 5: GO! The Akatsuki is here!**

"Uhhh… watsup, Shikamaru?" Tenten cracked a smile. "You can stop torturing yourself now," Shikamaru said dryly. Then Tenten put her normal face back on.

"Do you need anything?" she asked. "Oh, and Chouji said he couldn't come to train with you guys tomorrow; he's entering a contest," she added.

"Hmm… not really. Well, I'm bored. Will you play GO with me?" he answered as he got his GO board out of nowhere.

_I should; just in case, _she planned in her mind. "Sure!"

* * *

_**While playing…**_

As they played, Tenten thought Shikamaru was probably smarter than her. And he's younger. His moves were fluent; after a few seconds of thinking.

_Well, he's okay… I mean, I DO want someone smart though… _she thought as Shikamaru made a move.

"… You lose," he announced, still looking bored.

"… shit. Well, you ARE the best at this," she muttered.

"Have you gone to the clearing in the Forest of Death?" the Nara suddenly asked the two.

"Huh? What for?" Tenten, who was previously dazed finally paid attention.

"I see. Even though the Forest of Death is really treacherous, that clearing is rumored to be a spot for lovers. And if you'd confess there, your wish might come true. It's like the red four-leafed clover found in Akagahara," he informed while sitting on the grass.

"Why the hell are you telling us this?" Neji asked rudely.

"Well, you two look like a good, compatible couple. Everyone says so, even I think that. And it's just some valuable info," the pineapple headed boy replied. "Oh, and on your way there, the power of the water in that hidden clearing is really strong so be careful."

The two blushed and looked away when they heard the first sentence. Only a few people said that to them but what they didn't know is that they were one of Konoha's favorite couples.

"W-well, see ya later," Tenten stuttered as she walked with Neji in silence.

"Neji, when will you ever say it?" Shikamaru smirked as he watched the two from the top of the hill.

* * *

_**On the way to the clearing …(Tenten's POV)**_

All I can do the moment while going there was to stare at him. That thing Shikamaru said was stuck in my mind. I know Sakura, Hinata and Ino think that, but I didn't really know what everyone else thought. Do we really look THAT good together?

Well, if I DID like him, he wouldn't be the kind of person to love me more than a best friend right? And besides, there's a very small chance that he could be the one. Maybe, possibly.

And guess what happened just then?

The stupid root just HAD to be there to make me trip… and land on Neji. SHIT!

Feeling my face heat up, I got up as quickly as I can. THAT WAS SOOO EMBARRASING!

"N-Neji, I-I'm sooo sorry!" I apologized.

"I-it's fine," he stuttered. OMG that was too impossible. "Let's keep going," he added. I swear, I still feel that my face is really hot. I put my hand up to my forehead.

"Does your head hurt?" he asked. He was never concerned about me before, really. It was usually Gai and Lee who asks those kinds of questions. They would go all 'THE TEAM'S YOUTHFUL FLOWER IS HURT!' and that kind of stuff… it's weird.

And finally, we arrived at the clearing. Shikamaru WASN'T lying… it's the most beautiful place I've ever been to, actually. You could see cherry blossom trees and plum blossom trees.

* * *

_**End of Tenten's POV (starts Neji's POV)**_

Well, this is the place. What'd Nara say again? Waiiiit…

"…_blah blah blah… if you'd confess there, your wish might come true…"_

Oh. Okay.

_**Neji! DO IT!!**_

_Do what? And why are YOU here at the wrong time?_

_**GAWD. Nobody cares about surprises these days… well, as your inner self, I command you to confess to Tenten NOW.**_

_Hell naw. Even if I DID love her, (I'm not saying I am) she wouldn't love me back. We're only best friends and that's all we'll ever be._

_**Be confident! And who WOULDN'T fall for you, THE Hyuuga Neji?!**_

_Tenten._

_**Just try! Come on! You know you want her.**_

_Fine. But if this doesn't work out, I'm moving, changing my appearance and my name…_

Stupid inner self. For some odd reason, my heart is beating really fast. My inner self might be doing this on purpose…

_**-AM NOT!!**_

Shuddup. Relax. Gathering all the strength I could muster- wait. It's just a trial. It's not even a real one! WTF.

"Tenten," I said getting closer.

"W-what?" she turned to me and looked me in the eye. The damn heart beat faster. I hate me too.

"I-I…" I stuttered.

"What is it, Neji?" she asked innocently. She just looked so… dare I say it, cute.

"I-I l-lo-" I got cut off by her falling to the ground. Fortunately, I caught her.

I feel like someone's here. At least one…

"Who's there?! Come out!" I shouted. No answer. I activated my Byakugan and saw a few people in the bushes.

And now I'm feeling really tired now… And everything went black.

* * *

_**End of Neji's POV. (Normal POV)**_

"Itachi-san, don't you think that was too much?" someone asked from the bushes. "Trust me, it's just enough for us," replied another person hidden.

They took the kunoichi's body and took her somewhere else in the forest and left the Hyuuga lying on the ground.

"Hey, we're here. We got her," Kisame said.

"…Nnn… Neji? Where are you?" Tenten mumbled, trying to open her eyes.

"She looks pretty cute, un!"

"That guy with you just then?" Itachi asked. "Who the hell are you- you're…" Tenten's eyes widened.

"That's right. The Akatsuki. I'm Uchiha Itachi."

--

TBC

**Was that… okay? I decided to add the Akatsuki so.. :D**

**You know what to do.**

**- kLk.**

* * *


	6. The Akatsuki

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updating… it's called SCHOOL which SUCKS like hell. And I'm sick. Literally. And could I PLEASE receive more reviews? It's not much to ask so… **

**Special thanks to the anonymous reviewer from chapter 5:**

_**Forever-itachi **__yeah. Not only them, but the other Akatsuki members as well!_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Hmm… not really. Well, I'm bored. Will you play GO with me?" he answered as he got his GO board out of nowhere._

_I should; just in case, she planned in her mind. "Sure!"_

_--_

"_Have you gone to the clearing in the Forest of Death?" the Nara suddenly asked the two._

"_Huh? What for?" Tenten, who was previously dazed finally paid attention._

"_I see. Even though the Forest of Death is really treacherous, that clearing is rumored to be a spot for lovers. And if you'd confess there, your wish might come true. It's like the red four-leafed clover found in Akagahara," he informed while sitting on the grass._

"_Why the hell are you telling us this?" Neji asked rudely._

"_Well, you two look like a good, compatible couple. Everyone says so, even I think that. And it's just some valuable info," the pineapple headed boy replied. "Oh, and on your way there, the power of the water in that hidden clearing is really strong so be careful."_

_--_

"…_Nnn… Neji? Where are you?" Tenten mumbled, trying to open her eyes._

"_She looks pretty cute, un!"_

"_That guy with you just then?" Itachi asked. "Who the hell are you- you're…" Tenten's eyes widened._

"_That's right. The Akatsuki. I'm Uchiha Itachi."_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Akatsuki**

_**(Tenten's POV)**_

"What did you do to him?!" by now, I was already in tears. I was captured by the Akatsuki and Neji's not here.

"Don't worry, he just took a little nap," Itachi smirked. Seriously, if you were in my place, what would you feel!?

"And let's just say he left us to take care of you, un," who's this blonde? She looks like Ino.

"Who are you? Itachi's girlfriend?" I asked curiously.

"I am NOT anyone's girl, un! I AM A GUY, DAMMIT!" he yelled at me and it looks like she- HE's blushing. He must be used to that…

"Cut it out, you brat. You're scaring her," a redhead said, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. (that rhymed!) He looks related to Gaara…

"Hello there, I'm Sasori. And I am not in any way related to the current Kazekage, if that's what you're thinking. I came from Suna though," Sasori introduced himself. He doesn't really look like an S-rank criminal, in my opinion.

"He's Deidara," he added, pointing towards the blonde. "So… why am I here?" I asked.

"Well, we know about the clearing and decided to do a little scheming," Itachi answered.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"We want you to get away from it ASAP. That place holds a lot of power, you know," Sasori replied. I'm still confused, I don't really get it…

"Well, the more people use it, the more power it consumes. It only refills its energy every 150 years and when someone uses it, the power decreases in great amounts, un!" the Ino-look alike said.

"And we're planning to extract the powers of that clearing without anyone stopping us!" a blue man added. He looks like a walking, talking sharkie.

"Who's this one?" I asked again. I have to report this to Tsunade-sama by the time they release me.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, remember? I almost killed ya. Part of my mission. Your team is really good," he said.

OH! I hate him, he almost killed us and now he wants peace!? WTF.

"And if you tell anyone of your encounter with us, it's the end of Konoha. And being special, you and your _boyfriend_ will be dying last, slowly and painfully!" he smiled evilly. Shit, my plan is ruined.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I screamed. At the volume, all of them stumbled.

"We assumed you guys WERE. You look like a good couple, un!" Deidara happily said. I blushed.

"Well, since you're single…" Itachi smirked; what, they think they can do whatever they want to me?

"Don't even try; I'm engaged," I said coldly.

"To who? That guy with you or your other teammate? Who?" Sasori asked.

It's weird how S-ranked criminals hear some gossip. "I don't even know!" I exclaimed. I burst in tears, remembering that I don't even have a clue. Shocked, the men scrambled. Deidara was trying to comfort me, Sasori got a tissue box, Kisame had water for me and Itachi was nowhere to be found.

"Aw, don't cry, un! We're not used to having girls cry!" the blonde said.

"But I don't even have a clue on which that guy is! I haven't even met him!" I cried while they twitched. "Let us kill him for you!" Kisame excitedly pulled out his huge sword. I cried some more and they were panicking.

"I haven't met him in person, or heard his name! I had to look for him, dammit! Why is my life so hard?!" I ranted, yanking a bunch of tissues from Sasori's hands.

"What was your name again?" Sasori asked while finding another box of tissues. I don't know where they get it, but that doesn't even matter to me know.

"T-Tenten," I sobbed. "Don't worry, Tenten-chan! You'll find him, un!" Deidara was cheering me up some more. "You know for S-rank missing nins, you guys aren't really THAT evil," I gave them a small smile.

"We're being polite to a woman, that's all. But it's a first for us," Kisame confessed. I feel special.

"But I REALLY want to find that guy..." I said, wiping my tears away. I told them the whole story; Deidara was crying, Kisame looked sad, and Sasori was left emotionless.

"T-That guy Neji is really meant for you, un!" the blonde's tears were drowning me as he hugged me.

"Oh, Tenten-chan! What a hard mission for you!" Then comes Kisame getting a bunch of tissues for himself.

"It's ok, really. But I know that Neji would never love me," I said sadly.

"Don't worry, he will, eventually. You're a really good kunoichi, from what I heard," Sasori said.

"Thanks, but I really have to go back to him, see if he's okay," I stated.

"If he dies, no problem. You can kill us; our responsibility, I guess," Kisame promised.

"Stop it, un! You're gonna make her cry again!" Deidara scolded.

* * *

_**End of Tenten's POV; Neji's POV**_

My head hurts. A lot.

"T-Tenten? Where are you?" I got up and looked around.

I couldn't see her. I searched everywhere, but I couldn't find her.

"Hey, you," someone called me out from the darkness.

"What?" I impatiently asked.

"I know where Tenten is," he said. "Follow me."

Deciding to take a risk, I started to follow him and he led me to a place that looked like it had a secret entrance. He took me inside and there was Tenten surrounded by the Akatsuki… What?!

"You there!" I yelled and activated the Byakugan again. "What did you do to her?!"

Tenten's eyes were puffy and her cheeks were red and dried tears were found on the side of her face.

"So you're awake now. She's been waiting for you," said the guy that tried to kill us. "Are you okay?" I worriedly asked. "I-I'm fine, really," her voice was a bit shaky.

"Did they do anything to you?" I asked. "No. Don't worry. But don't tell anyone we saw the okay?" she said. "Why?" I looked at her and her eyes went to the floor. "It's nothing. Just don't," she replied.

"I'll let you go, for now. But if you take her again, I swear-"

"It's fine, we won't be harming her in any way," Uchiha Itachi assured. I'm not trusting them, still.

"We're friends, un!" said the blonde enthusiastically. "I'll be back," Tenten whispered and let go. She walked over to the four and gave them a hug as they said their goodbyes. I guess they're not all THAT bad.

"Come on, we're going to get some lunch at Ichiraku's," she said.

* * *

_**At the Ichiraku Ramen stand… (End of Neji's POV)**_

Arriving at the shop, the smell of miso ramen filled the air.

"Another bowl please, dattebayo!"

"Oh my god, don't tell me…" Neji couldn't believe it.

"Neji! Tenten! What are you doing here?!" said a familiar loud voice.

There, with a big pile of empty bowls was Uzumaki Naruto, taking his 17th bowl of ramen.

* * *

TBC

**OOC-is Akatsuki? Well, it was just 4 of them… Well, yeah. Couldn't think of anything…**

**You know what to do. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**- kLk.**

* * *


	7. Something new for Naruto

**A/N: hello again ! I hope you like where this story's going . This time, since there's like, a review per chapter, I'm not updating 'till I get more than 3. Maybe up to 5 or more; sorry guys.**

**Special thanks to the reviewer from chapter 6 :**

_**Forever-itachi **__thanks. And yeah, I agree. :D_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Well, we know about the clearing and decided to do a little scheming," Itachi answered._

"_And what does that have to do with me?" _

"_We want you to get away from it ASAP. That place holds a lot of power, you know," Sasori replied. I'm still confused, I don't really get it…_

"_Well, the more people use it, the more power it consumes. It only refills its energy every 150 years and when someone uses it, the power decreases in great amounts, un!" the Ino-look alike said. _

"_And we're planning to extract the powers of that clearing without anyone stopping us!" a blue man added. He looks like a walking, talking sharkie._

_--_

"_We assumed you guys WERE. You look like a good couple, un!" Deidara happily said. I blushed._

"_Well, since you're single…" Itachi smirked; what, they think they can do whatever they want to me?_

"_Don't even try; I'm engaged," I said coldly._

_--_

_Arriving at the shop, the smell of miso ramen filled the air._

"_Another bowl please, dattebayo!"_

"_Oh my god, don't tell me…" Neji couldn't believe it. _

"_Neji! Tenten! What are you doing here?!" said a familiar loud voice._

_There, with a big pile of empty bowls was Uzumaki Naruto, taking his 17__th__ bowl of ramen._

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Something new for Naruto**

"Are you kidding me?" Tenten asked herself. She pinched her left arm to see if this was all a nightmare. "OWWWW!" she screamed in pain, clutching her arm. The two boys looked at her weirdly, sort of concerned at the same time.

She gave a laugh and let go of her arm. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a bug bite."

"Well, anywhoo… Tenten, I heard you've been going all over Konoha helping people out or something. Is that true-ttebayo?" Naruto curiously asked, his bright cerulean eyes shining.

"Yes," Tenten sighed. Naruto was just TOO observant at times, despite being dense.

"Um, could you help me out a little? I promise I'll give you something once you're done!" the blonde boy pleaded.

"What is it? Don't tell me it's related to ramen or Sakura," the kunoichi growled.

"Uh, no. It's something really different for me and… yeah," the jinchuuriki scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, blushing slightly.

Naruto led Tenten behind the restaurant, leaving a pissed Hyuuga sitting on the table, glaring hard. He started to feel a bit uncomfortable, so he activated the Byakugan.

* * *

_**On the other side…**_

"So, Naruto… why'd you bring me here?" the weapons mistress asked curiously.

"What would you do if you liked someone else? You know, having a change," Naruto shrugged.

Tenten got a little TOO curious. "Who's the lucky girl, huh?!"

"That's why I pulled you out here," Naruto sighed, being more serious by the second.

"Oh, don't tell me it's me," Tenten warned. "No, it's not you. I only see you as an older sister," Naruto informed.

The brunette sighed in relief. _At least I think that he's not the one, but I'm doing it anyway, _she thought.

"Well, no matter who it is, whether it'd be Tsunade-sama," Naruto cringed at this, protesting. "I DO NOT LIKE GRANNY IN THAT WAY!"

Tenten giggled. "Of course. As I was saying, I'd support you, alright?" she continued. "Same goes for you!" Naruto agreed. And they shared a hug that only siblings could have.

* * *

_**With Neji…**_

_**AAAAHHHH!! WTF?! They're hugging!**_

_Damn that Naruto… but I think it's not my business, is it?_

_**You know you have the right to check on your teammate.**_

_It's just NOT right, okay?_

_**Just a few more minutes, THEN you could barge in.**_

_Fine. But if she's gonna hate me, I'm killing myself and blaming you._

_**Whatevuh.**_

Satisfied with an argument he settled with his own inner self, he thought he was going mad.

_**

* * *

**_

With Naruto and Tenten…

"Back to the topic, Naruto. Who is it?" Tenten asked with a glint of interest in her brown eyes.

"It's uhh… H-" Naruto stuttered. A very unlikely scene to happen, huh?

"I GOTTA GO-TTEBAYO!" then he ran off as fast as he could, like in the Konoha Sports festival; like he was constipated. But now, he was too nervous.

"WAIT, NARUTO!!" she screamed and chased after him while using her own chakra.

_**

* * *

**_

Back to Neji…

"I GOTTA GO-TTEBAYO!"

"WAIT, NARUTO!!"

A big hurl of dust and wind went past through the ramen shop and the Hyuuga prodigy decided to chase after them as well, in secrecy.

_**

* * *

**_

After a few minutes, on top of the Hokage monument…

"Aw, come on, Tenten! Can't you give up?" Naruto teased, panting heavily and butt landing on the ground.

"HELL NO! Not until I find out who she is and help you out!" Tenten retorted back, also sitting down, looking at the view.

"Fine, fine. You got me; but I don't know if she likes me back," Naruto cried.

"Aw, it's okay! That's why I'm here! Don't worry, she'll like you back!" Tenten assured.

The blonde sighed heavily, sort of out of hope. "I like-no. I **love **Hinata-chan."

"OMGEE SERIOUSLY?!" Tenten yelled.

"Itai! Not so loud-ttebayo!" look who's talking… "I know. we may not look good together. And she probably hates me a lot because she always faints when I look at her or something."

"NO, you're totally wrong. You look really cute together, you know? And she LOVES you, baka!" Tenten punched him playfully.

But meanwhile, Neji has just arrived, hiding among the trees.

"But then your BOYFRIEND might hate me if he found out," the blonde frowned. _Found out that what? Is he trying to ask Tenten out? Because if he does, I swear- _his thoughts were cut off by more eavesdropping.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked. "I think you should ask her out!" Tenten replied, smiling cheerfully. "Give her a plushie of you!"

"Can you make it for me?"

"Sure! Maybe right now; I have stuff in my backpack!"

"Great! Maybe I can help you on that too."

Taking out the materials, sewing, stuffing… this process went on for an hour. The finally finished product looked like Naruto. The black and orange jumpsuit, the whiskers, bright blue buttons sewn for eyes, a big smile on his face and his yellow yarn for hair.

"OMG HE'S SO KAWAII DATTEBAYO! JUST LIKE ME!!" Naruto cried tears of joy.

"Alright! Now let's go!" Tenten initiated.

* * *

After arriving at the Hyuuga complex, they saw Hinata about to enter the big mansion. "I'll be watching from the bushes," Tenten winked and literally gave Naruto a push.

"Haha, let's see what awaits us," Tenten smiled evilly. "What awaits who?" someone asked, lost.

"Naruto is about to ask- AAAAAHHHH!! WHAT THE FUDGE, NEJI?! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!"

"Ask what?"

"Go away; this is MY private business. Don't interrupt and go train, okay?"

"No."

"Don't make me bite you."

"Go ahead. Let's see if you COULD do it."

"Fine, I can't. Happy?! Now, don't be angry, alright? If you're not, just leave."

"I'm staying for the show."

* * *

Watching from the bushes peacefully, Naruto was blushing and called the heiress' attention. "HINATA-CHAN!!"

"N-Naruto-k-kun? Wh-what are y-you d-doing here?"

"W-well, uh… I don't know how to say this b-but…" Naruto stuttered, looking down at his feet. And with all the bravery he could get, he finally opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Not relying on words, he smashed his lips against Hinata's and put his arms around her waist. The girl was heavily blushing, but kissing back. After a couple of minutes, they let go of each other, looking like a cute couple with tomatoes for heads.

Naruto handed her the doll and smiled at her. "Will you be my girlfriend, Hinata-chan?"

Before she could reach the ground falling, he caught her in his arms and she replied. "Y-yes, Naruto-kun."

"YATTAAA!!" came a loud screech from the bushes. "NARUTO, YOU DID IT!"

"It's all thanks to you, Tenten! THANK YOUUU!!" again, he cried tears of happiness and hugged her. Hinata joined in the group hug as well.

"Sorry to barge in like this. But you ALL need to hear this," came a cold voice from behind them.

"N-Neji?!"

"N-n-nii-san?"

"NEJI!"

"What?"

"I TOLD YOU, DO NOT PROTEST ABOUT THIS ULTRA-CUTE COUPLE," Tenten warned.

"I haven't finished speaking yet," he stated.

"Tenten. Why?" he asked.

"Because. It's my job. And they look cute, they like AND deserve each other! COME ON, NEJI. Just give 'em a chance."

"P-please?"

"PLEEEEAAASEEEE?!"

All have gone silent to wait for the male Hyuuga's answer. "No."

"WHY NOT?!" Tenten and Naruto screamed.

"Hiashi-sama wouldn't be happy if he found out about this," he answered. "Who cares?" Tenten shrugged.

"I do," Neji replied. "Aw, come on! How 'bout this: we go on a double date! Me and Hinata-chan, and you two! It's perfect, dattebayo!" Naruto suggested enthusiastically.

The two blushed, hearing the blonde's idea. "Y-you two look l-like a v-very cute couple," Hinata agreed, smiling softly at the brunettes.

"Well, I don't know about THAT," Tenten said. "P-please, Tenten-san?" Hinata's tear fell, imagining life NOT being with Naruto.

"Okay. For you two. But don't get it the wrong way, Neji. We're only best friends," Tenten stated. Neji felt a little feeling of depression when he heard that. _JUST best friends, huh? _He wondered. "Alright. Tomorrow at the ramen shop?" he asked, just to make sure. But if you listened VERY carefully, his voice sounded like he was disappointed.

"Yup!" Naruto confirmed. "If you don't mind, I'll be going back inside now. See you tomorrow," the prodigy said as he went inside.

"I-I think I ought to go too. Goodbye, Tenten-san, N-Naruto-kun," she gave the blue eyed boy a peck on the lips before she went in.

"Bye!" Naruto and Tenten waved and walked home.

* * *

"I swear, what's up with people telling us we look good together, huh? We're only best friends, nothing more," Tenten told herself loudly.

"Well, you probably don't know this, Tenten," Naruto informed.

"Whaddaya mean?" the kunoichi asked.

"How do I say this…? Actually, you're voted as Konoha's number one couple!"

"WHAAAA?!"

* * *

TBC

**A bit long? Next chapter is, well… you know. It's a bit TOO obvious but, yeah. Keep on reviewing please!**

**- kLk.**

* * *


	8. Preparations

**A/N: hi. Sorry I haven't been updating recently; just trying to relax for a while in the holidays. PLEASE visit my profile and message me that you want me to post my story/ies based on my ideas in there. Need at least 5. **

**Special thanks to the reviewer from chapter 7 :**

_**Chibinejiten **__thank you !_

_**Jadedsiren **__it's okay, as long as you keep reviewing . this story can't go on without at least 1 review . there will be a huge complication, but they WILL get together . :D_

**Enjoy !**

**_

* * *

_****_Recap_**

_Naruto handed her the doll and smiled at her. "Will you be my girlfriend, Hinata-chan?"_

_Before she could reach the ground falling, he caught her in his arms and she replied. "Y-yes, Naruto-kun."_

"_YATTAAA!!" came a loud screech from the bushes. "NARUTO, YOU DID IT!"_

_--_

"_Aw, come on! How 'bout this: we go on a double date! Me and Hinata-chan, and you two! It's perfect, dattebayo!" Naruto suggested enthusiastically._

_The two blushed, hearing the blonde's idea. "Y-you two look l-like a v-very cute couple," Hinata agreed, smiling softly at the brunettes._

"_Well, I don't know about THAT," Tenten said. "P-please, Tenten-san?" Hinata's tear fell, imagining life NOT being with Naruto._

"_Okay. For you two. But don't get it the wrong way, Neji. We're only best friends," Tenten stated. Neji felt a little feeling of depression when he heard that. JUST best friends, huh? He wondered. "Alright. Tomorrow at the ramen shop?" he asked, just to make sure. But if you listened VERY carefully, his voice sounded like he was disappointed._

_--_

"_I swear, what's up with people telling us we look good together, huh? We're only best friends, nothing more," Tenten told herself loudly._

"_Well, you probably don't know this, Tenten," Naruto informed._

"_Whaddaya mean?" the kunoichi asked._

"_How do I say this…? Actually, you're voted as Konoha's number one couple!"_

"_WHAAAA?!"_

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Preparation **

"Are you for real?!" Tenten asked, very shocked.

"Hell yeah! Even I think so too! Everyone, well, except teme, thinks so!" Naruto replied.

"Butbutbut… we're not even together!"

"You know, I should hook you two up! I'll ask everyone to help! Of course they'll agree; they think it's perfect!"

"Well, if I DID like him, or DO… he wouldn't like me back. He'd only laugh at me, or say we're only teammates! And then Hiashi'll probably just get him engaged with some random rich chick to NOT disgrace their clan! He'll never be allowed to! They're the noblest clan of Konoha; they have a huge reputation to keep until the end of the world!"

"… that is a very big explanation, Tenten!"

"Did you get it though?"

"I think so."

"Good enough," Tenten sighed.

"But I swear, tomorrow, I'll send Sakura-chan and Ino-chan over to get you a makeover or something!" Naruto promised.

"Fine, fine. Just go, I'm tired," Tenten closed the door.

"See ya tomorrow!" Naruto's voice faded as he went home.

After changing her clothes, brushing her teeth and untying her hair, she jumped right into bed. Tenten is still wondering, why would they make a good couple when one of them doesn't like the other?

_Yeah, right. Like __**he's **__gonna fall for me. After the date, this'll all be over, me getting married to some random dude and him being the new Hyuuga leader. Then everyone would be happy, _she thought.

She paused for a bit, then a few tears started falling out of her eyes as she shifted in bed. _Who am I kidding? I'll never be happy anyways! But if not being with me and being Hyuuga leader makes him happy, I'll be happy for him._

* * *

_**The next day, 12 noon, Hyuuga mansion …**_

"So, nii-san! I _heard_ you're going on a date with Tenten-san! Is that true? A dream come true for the Hyuuga prodigy? Hmmmm?"

"Shut it, Hanabi. And where'd you hear that from?" Neji glared.

"Where'd the '-sama' go, huh? I _eavesdropped_. Remember my room is nearly _above _the entrance where you all talked?" Hanabi smirked, jumping on Neji, who was lying down peacefully reading a book.

"Look, Hanabi. Now's not the time to mess. And if it makes you happy, **yes**, we **are** going on a date. And for the 'dream come true part', where the hell do you get THAT from? And we're not alone; we're actually making sure that Uzumaki is keeping your sister safe."

"Actually, I heard you mumbling Tenten's name in the middle of the night. With some _moaning_. What're you dreaming about, huh? Probably something _naughty_ you wish to happen?"

"So… basically, you've been watching me?" Neji asked.

"Nah, just recording. It's a school assignment on stealth. I shouldn't have told you, huh? Oh, and I read your diary."

"Where the hell is that tape? And it is NOT a diary, it's a journal," Neji looked around for some recorders.

"Well, whatever you wanna call it, it's still a diary. In a few days, I'll be submitting it to sensei, and showing it to the class! Isn't night vision just THE best feature of a video camera?"

"Why is that?"

"So they can see who you are!"

"Fuck you, Hanabi."

"I love you too, nii-san," Hanabi gave him a fake hug. "But you smell so go take a shower and eat some lunch."

After taking a bath and dressing up, Neji went down to the dining room and was ready to have lunch. But unfortunately…

"HIYAH!!"

"AAAHH! RAPE-wait. WHAT THE FUCK?! GET OFF ME, YOU FAGGOTS!"

"KIBA! GET THE ROPES! AND NEJI, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"GOT IT!"

"HELL NO!"

* * *

"Why the hell are you tying me up?"

"Helping ya out! First time, huh? Be thankful we aren't shutting you up," Kiba had a huge grin on his face.

"And that we're here. So teme can't rape you. Hey, Neji. Mind if I change here?" Naruto said, raising a bag of… something.

Sasuke smacked Naruto's head.

"Yeah, Hinata-sama is at Tenten's anyway," Neji shrugged. "And Nara, LEE?! Uchiha?"

"Helping," the two said in unison. "For your youthful date, Neji-kun!" Lee answered.

"Uchiha dates?" Neji sarcastically asked.

"Nah. Just got dragged by those two idiots over there," the Uchiha said.

"And you, Nara?"

"Yes, I did. Too troublesome though. To have two women fighting over me," Shikamaru sighed.

"What about me, Neji?" Lee asked.

"I know you're here to annoy the hell outta me," Neji couldn't be bothered kicking him out.

"And Neji, I was thinking of changing venues too. Hinata-chan likes herbal tea right? And Tenten likes chinese food. So we can go to a chinese tea house instead!"

"Hmmm… not bad. I heard there was this new 5 star chinese tea house opened up last week. We split the bill."

"Deal!"

"I'm leaving, since I've no use here. Later losers." Sasuke went out the door.

"See ya later, you useless bastard," Naruto waved. "We're starting on you, Neji."

"What? No. I can just wear this!" Neji pointed to his current outfit, his usual training clothes.

"That's not right! You gotta wear something different! And maybe a little more… you know?" Kiba exclaimed. "Let's go to your room!" Lee added.

Lee and Kiba ran upstairs gesturing for the others to follow. "Do you even know where my room is?" Neji bluntly asked.

"…hell no, so point!" the three sweatdropped.

* * *

_**At Tenten's house …**_

"WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!!"

"Lee? Is that you?" Tenten slowly opened her eyes to see Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura' faces.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!! What the fuck are you here for?!"

"T-They're helping u-us out, T-Tenten-san," Hinata replied.

"For what?"

"The date, dumbass!"

"…oh."

"You GOTTA have something in here formal! A dress? Kimono? Or even a Chinese traditional dress?" Sakura asked while Ino started digging through her closet.

"Hey! I just cleaned up the other day!" Tenten argued.

"We'll fix it up after your date," Ino said going deeper into Tenten's wardrobe. "And Tenten, what's up with the sleep-talking?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Tenten blushed.

"You know what it is! And you were saying N-mmphh!!" Sakura covered Ino's mouth.

"N… what?" Tenten asked nervously.

"N…Nothing, Tenten! She's lying!" Sakura lied. "Shut up, you pig! Your ruining the plan!" she whispered to Ino.

"Ahehe… excuse us for a moment…" Sakura brought Ino and Hinata to a huddle.

"Look. Hanabi is helping us too, not only for her schoolwork, okay?" Hinata whispered.

"And Ino, shut up, please. Don't make me shut it for you," Sakura pleaded.

"Fine, but this isn't for you, forehead," Ino replied.

"Right! Now, we think this," Ino held up a long sleeveless red and black traditional Chinese dress. "will have to do. Either that or a stuffy kimono."

"I prefer that," Tenten answered.

"B-but I'll be w-wearing a kimono," Hinata said.

"Just for a ramen shop?" Tenten asked.

"Nah. Naruto told me he's changing the venues so 'dress fancy'," Sakura announced.

"Well, I'll help Tenten and you help Hinata, okay?" Ino planned.

"Great! Now you two, dress up!" the pink haired girl said.

* * *

After an hour, the two were dressed. Hinata was in a midnight blue yukata with flower patterns on it and a purple obi. Her under-kimono was white. Tenten's cheongsam was sleeveless and had a cut from the ankle to her upper thigh at both sides. It was black with red patterns.

"OMG! I forgot, there's a festival tonight so we have to get ready too! So we better hurry up!" Ino reminded.

"At least I had my yukata dry cleaned a few days ago," Sakura said, relieved.

They gave Hinata and Tenten their matching shoes and makeup, which looked perfect with the color scheme. Hinata's hair was left down with an amethyst beaded hair clip shaped like a flower. Tenten's hair was half down and the other half was held up by red hair sticks with black beads hanging from them.

"Beautiful…" Ino cried.

"S-so I'm not pretty?" Tenten asked.

"No! You are, but you look really good right now! Twice as good, in fact!" Sakura replied.

"Thanks," Tenten and Hinata started a group hug among the four girls.

"Well, if you don't mind, we're going to prepare for the festival. See ya!" Ino waved.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait," Hinata said without a stutter.

_**

* * *

**_

At the Hyuuga Mansion …

"Here, put this on, Neji!"

"No! This!"

"Black is better!"

"Gray TOTALLY works on him."

"Troublesome… do you know what you sound like?"

"WHAT?" Kiba and Naruto stopped.

"Gay," Shikamaru sighed. (no offence to anyone.)

"GHASP! WE are totally straight, thank you," Kiba said.

"Then how about a black AND gray yukata?" Shikamaru suggested.

"No wonder they call you a genius! Thanks!" Naruto grinned.

"And keep your hair in a TIGHTER ponytail," Kiba chuckled. A man and a ponytail? Hilarious.

"Never say that about my hair again," Neji growled.

"Keep the bandage. No hitae-ate today," Naruto warned. He was now in a mix of orange and blue yukata, which actually looked good; for him. "Hurry up! I gotta fix my hair!"

"What's there to fix?" Kiba argued. "I'd be lonely in the festival. It's great being single, eh Shikamaru?"

"I ain't single! I got two troublesome women!"

"Then choose already! Be thankful Temari's not here for the celebration."

While they were arguing, the Hyuuga finally fixed himself up.

"Now, come on! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's almost 6!"

Naruto and Neji dashed off and Shikamaru and Kiba went home. The two hoped they weren't late.

* * *

Arriving at Tenten's doorstep, they were making last second fix ups with Neji's little mirror he stole- err, borrowed from Hanabi.

"Neji, look at the mirror," Naruto said.

"I already am!" Neji whispered loudly.

"No, I mean, LOOK AT IT. Where'd you get it?"

"I AM looking! I got it from Hanabi."

"People might think you're queer."

"Why is that? And I didn't know you knew a big word."

"Look at it. It's heart shaped."

"Fuck off; it was a quick swipe."

Finally ready, they knocked the door, still feeling nervous.

"Hey guys!"

"H-hi…"

Neji gasped. "Is there something wrong?" Tenten asked.

"HOLY CRAP, TENTEN, YOU LOOK FUCKING HOT!"

The male Hyuuga covered his mouth. _Where the fuck did that come from?!_

* * *

TBC

**A bit rushed, sorry. Anywhoo… visit my profile to see what stories I have in mind and PM me to vote which ones I'm writing! At least 5!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**- kLk .**


	9. Date

**A/N: Sorry for the ultra late update (LOL it rhymes.) ! Well, here it is anyways..**

**Special thanks to the reviewers from chapter 8 :**

_**TrulyWicked365 **__working on it ! :D_

_**-Bellita-chan- **__lol, idk . Neji : IT'S A JOURNAL, DAMMIT ! AND THOSE FAGGOTS TOTALLY RAPED MEE ! back to me : whatever, neji . but of course, Shika is too straight . THAT'S RIGHT, YAOI FANGIRLS ! and sorry, I'm more of shikaino :S_

**And the anonymous:**

_**Forever-itachi **__OHYES. OOCness is good… right ?_

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_AAAAAAAHHHHH!! What the fuck are you here for?!"_

"_T-They're helping u-us out, T-Tenten-san," Hinata replied._

"_For what?"_

"_The date, dumbass!"_

"…_oh."_

"_You GOTTA have something in here formal! A dress? Kimono? Or even a Chinese traditional dress?" Sakura asked while Ino started digging through her closet._

_--_

_Finally ready, they knocked the door, still feeling nervous._

"_Hey guys!"_

"_H-hi…"_

_Neji gasped. "Is there something wrong?" Tenten asked._

"_HOLY CRAP, TENTEN, YOU LOOK FUCKING HOT!"_

_The male Hyuuga covered his mouth. Where the fuck did that come from?!_

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Date**

"… excuse me?" she asked, a bit surprised. Hinata and Naruto were trying not to laugh.

Neji blushed and turned away, "I-I mean… you look… good."

"Well, thanks anyways," she said, walking along with the other three.

* * *

"WOW!! LOOK AT THE VIEEEWWW!!" Tenten was just a bit shallow sometimes; like a kid. Their reserved seats were at the balcony of the teahouse, where you could see all the lit lanterns, with the people going around town.

"Welcome and good evening! What'll you be having?" A waitress with black hair and familiar blue eyes greeted them with a notepad in hand.

"I'll have the squid…You like what you're seeing huh? What'll you have?"

"Pork buns, fried rice, spring rolls, dumplings," she replied numbly.

"Hina-chan! What are you having?" Naruto asked, looking at the menu in hand. "I'll have the seafood noodles."

"I-I'll just take the p-pork buns," the shy girl answered, still fidgeting. "You know," Naruto looked at the waitress. "You look… familiar. Have we met before…?"

"Uh, n-no, not at all! Everyone thinks the same, so don't worry about that!" the waitress then turned and walked quickly. _Heh, weird. I thought I knew her. Oh well! _Naruto said to himself.

"Uh, soo… how are things?" Neji asked. "Well, same as usual," Tenten replied. _This is a pointless conversation,_ she thought.

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile, somewhere…

"That was too close, pig!"

"I seriously didn't know he was THAT observant!"

"Well, that's Naruto. Sharp eyes. Why am I here again?"

"Same. This could be a little troublesome."

"We're youthfully spying on them!"

"Shut up Lee! Someone might hear us…"

"Kiba, we're in the middle of a restaurant kitchen. We're bound to be heard."

"Shino's –munch- right –munch- !"

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

"HAI!!"

"Here Sakura, your turn to serve."

"Lemme just get this stupid wig on."

"Remember, your name is Misaki."

"Whatever, just give me the stupid nametag."

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the four…

"The waitress is taking an awfully long time," Tenten said. As if on cue, a new blue haired waitress with green eyes showed up with a cart with their food.

"Sorry my friend took a long time. She uh, slipped," she apologized.

"Thanks, uh, Misaki!" Naruto read her nametag.

"No problem!"

"Come on, let's eat," Tenten announced quickly.

"Itadakimasu!"

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the kitchen…

"Good job, Saku!"

"It was easy! And did you see how Tenten looked at him? TOO CUTE."

"I saw that, Sakura-san! It was so… youthful!"

"Shut up, all we have to do is wait till they finish eating!"

"All we can do now is watch."

_**

* * *

**_

At the table…

"Wow, they make really good food here!" Tenten ate more happily than the three.

"And these noodles aren't bad either, dattebayo!" Naruto slurped from his huge bowl.

"The t-tea is nice," Hinata agreed.

Neji remained silent, watching Tenten from the corner of his eye. He smiled lightly seeing her happy. "Neji, aren't you eating?" she asked. "Huh-what? Oh, yeah. I'm done," he snapped out of the distraction.

"We should come here more often!"

"Uh, sure. I'll take you here next time."

Once they were finished, this time, a man with brown hair and a moustache came to clean up, and gave them their bill.

"Hmm. 2500 ryo. We split the bill, Naruto," Neji ordered. "Okay. Lemme just get my…" he searched all over himself. "…wall…et? SHIT."

"What now, Uzumaki?" the male Hyuuga asked impatiently.

"I kinda sorta left my wallet at home… FORGIVE ME!!"

"You owe me," Neji glared while paying the bill. The man got the bill and cleaned the table while they left.

_**

* * *

**_

Later…

"Good job, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Good you didn't talk or glare, or something."

"Uh… right."

"Don't tell me you did!"

"Ok, I won't tell you then."

"Dammit, Uchiha!"

"Alright. Let's go follow them! Come on, Shikamaru, Chouji!"

"Ossu."

"Be a little more enthusiastic."

"Ossu!"

_**

* * *

**_

At some park…

"I-It's beautiful, Naruto-kun!"

"Well, yeah. Let's just walk."

"Come on, Neji! Let's leave these two along for now," Tenten pulled him.

"B-but… Uzumaki…" he pointed. "Don't worry! Hinata-chan's a big girl! She can defend herself!" Naruto growled and Hinata giggled and punched him playfully.

"See ya!" Naruto waved while he walked off with Hinata.

"Did you notice the waiter glare at you or something?" Tenten asked.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Forget it. Maybe I'm just imagining things," she sat on the grass on top of the hill they reached.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she sighed, looking at the colorful lights at the festival. You could even see fireflies. There was a full moon and bright stars seemed to be near.

"Yeah," he replied, still looking at her amazed face.

_**

* * *

**_

The bushes…

"So. Shino, Sakura, Lee and- where the hell is Sasuke?"

"I don't know! How should I know?!"

"You're the tracker! GAWD, KIBA."

"I think he went home."

"What?! After all the planning, that bastard still-"

"Calm down, Ino. Troublesome woman."

"Fine. You three follow Neji and Tenten, and-"

"Hey, sorry we're late."

"About time! You kids, split up. Hanabi and Udon, you go follow Sakura and the others, Konohamaru and Moegi, follow me."

"And we 3 guys follow you too, right?"

"What do you think?"

"DISPERSE, DAMMIT!"

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto and Hinata…

The two were laughing and splashing each other with water from the fountain, running around playfully.

"Haha! N-Naruto-kun! S-Stoooopp!!" Hinata said in between her laughs.

"Not yet, Hina-channn!!" he said, tickling her.

"W-Wait! C-can't breathe…" she whispered.

"Oh! Sorry! Here," he stopped and started walking hand in hand with her.

Hinata yawned suddenly and the blonde carried her, bridal style, to the grass, watching the stars as she leaned on his arm. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead, smiling and whispered to her,

"_I love you."_

_**

* * *

**_

Neji and Tenten…

"I have something to tell you," Tenten whispered as she got off his shoulder and looked at him straight in the eye.

"What is it?" he asked, holding her hand and turning to stare at her. Just a while ago, she took out her hair sticks, making her wavy chocolate brown hair tumble down her back. He thought for a while, and beat her.

"I just wanted to say, I'll support you whatever you choose, and whoever you turn out to be marrying," he said. "Even if it's an Akatsuki, or some random guy who's twice as older than you."

"Hey, that's what I was about to say!" she poked his chest, looking up to him. "Oh, and what's up with that outburst of yours, hm?"

He remembered what he said and blushed. "Th-that… well, j-just accept that as a compliment," he stuttered, looking away. She took his face in her hands and looked at him.

"Fine! But was that REALLY true?"

_GAH! I can't just turn away from that face! TOO CUTE- er… HN! _Losing to her, he stared at her intently, taking her hands away from his face.

"Well, I thought you were pretty…" he whispered shyly. Tenten blushed at the comment and quickly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek… but it was dark and so, she accidentally kissed him on the lips.

_Mmm… so soft…_

It was for a quick 10 seconds; but for the two, it seemed a bit long. They were both frozen on the spot, until Tenten let go.

"I-I'm sorry, Neji… Th-that was an accident…" she stuttered. _He's gonna hate meee…._

"… no. It's okay, really," he said, turning his head the other way.

"Do you hate me?" she asked suddenly. "No. Why would I?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Just asking," Tenten lay back down on the grass.

"I think we better head back. It's getting late and you wouldn't want to miss out on any clue right?"

"Oh! Y-yeah. Right," she gave a weak smile as she stood up and walked home with her 'date'.

"Well, we're here," she said, taking out her keys. "I had a really good time, Neji. Thanks a lot."

She hugged him and whispered a 'good night' before slipping into her door.

* * *

While walking to his home, he smiled to himself, still remembering that kiss. He loved it, sure, but he couldn't even get enough. She's _TAKEN_, by some random guy they haven't even found yet.

He went up to his room, still keeping that smile off his face; ignoring everyone asking why he was smiling, or even their surprised faces. They thought the world was ending.

_This is the best night of my life,_ he thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

TBC

**SO SORRY. THAT WAS A BIT… IDK . but at least I updated.**

**Also, please tell me; should I make my fic idea, **_**L'amore In Italia**_**? It will be coming in November, or when I finish another fic. **

**I need at least 5 people's approvals. If all of my fics are finished, I shall be forced to make a fic out of my ideas list. (you'd have to wait a longer time.) **

**PLEASE REVIEW !**

**- kLk .**


	10. Annoying ?

**A/N: I . AM . ****SO**** . SORRY . I haven't updated because of the many MANY assessment tasks we have . I still have one up to now and exams are coming so … (WILL NEVER STUDY) but it's still a wonder how I get good grades without studying . to those who are reading 'RRFG', my first story, I'm gonna take a while to update . I'm running out of ideas . Btw, I'm cancelling recaps . cbb xD**

**Special thanks to the reviewer from chapter 9 :**

_**PurplePanda1010 **__well, I guess they'll be back . I'll make them! xD_

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10 - Annoying**

_Ohmahgawd, it's the tenth ._

Tenten woke up to the sound of the strong wind outside. She left the window open. Again. Maybe not? Once again, she recalled the little accident she had gone through with her best friend.

_THAT was a once in a lifetime thing. It will NEVER happen again._

_**But I bet you hoped it would happen again soon, right?**_

_Oh shut up. Just leave me for now. _She blushed. I mean, losing to your inner voice is a bit weird, isn't it?

…

Then, she saw a piece of torn paper placed under her hitae-ate with her name on it.

_**Tenten,**_

_**Get to the Hokage's office . Tsunade's orders .**_

_**Neji .**_

"Fuck. After just last night… he STILL wants a damn mission," Tenten muttered and left the note on her bedside table. She got ready quickly, thinking it was some urgent A-rank. She hurried to the Hokage's office and saw that her teammate was waiting for her by the door.

* * *

"Oh? Up already? I expected you to get here 20 more minutes than you did."

"Get inside, Hyuuga," Tenten pushed him in the doorway.

"Oh, hi there! Haven't seen you two in a looong time!" a certain brown haired puppeteer waved happily. "What brings you two here?"

"We should be asking you that," Neji said coldly. "Calm down, Hyuuga," Tsunade said, fixing up her papers.

"Why'd you call us here for?"

"Well, as you know, Gaara is the Kazekage. We have a kage meeting in an hour," the Godaime explained and whispered to the two, "so we want you to keep his annoying brother occupied."

"What about Temari?" Tenten asked, hoping the two of them won't have to babysit the brother of the Kazekage.

"I already asked Nara. First come, first serve, ya know?" the Godaime laughed after that.

"So, we have to… _babysit _a guy our age?!" Neji was pissed. Who would babysit a 16 or 17 year old when you're in their age group?!

"And is this REALLY necessary? I mean, isn't this like a D-rank? Not to be disrespectful, Tsunade-sama, but aren't we a higher rank than genins?" Tenten asked.

"This isn't a D-rank, Tenten… It is an A-rank mission. Some shinobi find trouble in this job. And this is the Kazekage's older brother. Give him respect and just do whatever he wants. And besides, Gaara's paying a lot on this, so get to work."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, yes… now, GET OUTTA MY OFFICE!"

"Alright! Sheesh…" Kankuro frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Th-that was nothing, Hokage-sama."

* * *

"So, Kankuro-san, what'd you wanna do today?" Tenten forced a smile, walking in the middle of the two men.

"I want to go around Konoha today. Would you mind?" Kankuro gave her a smile.

"Sure, it's our job anyway."

They soon walked into a toy shop. Kankuro's eyes drew into the little wooden puppets hung at the sides.

"OOH! I'm gonna take a while, so just wait for me!" he yelled from where the puppets were.

_Is this guy REALLY a jounin…?_ The two thought.

"GAWD! Can't we ditch this guy or something? He's getting on my nerves," Neji complained.

"Neji! This is an important A-ranked mission. You said it yourself, 'we must complete every mission no matter what it takes'. You got it from Shikamaru, didn't you?" Tenten said.

"What? When was that?"

"Our first A-rank. Remembeeeeerrrrr??? And you got it from the Sasuke retrieval mission."

"…oh. ```

"Okay, okay, I'm done. Let's go somewhere interesting. Hmmm… a park!" Kankuro suggested. He was holding a bag with two toy puppets he bought from the shop.

* * *

They finally arrived at a park, filled with cherry blossom trees and its fallen petals scattered upon the ground. There were some people walking around, mostly couples. That park was basically the social central of the village.

"I'm bored. Tenten, how's life?" Kankuro asked while sitting down on the bench. "And Hyuuga, smiling wouldn't kill you, wouldn't it?"

_I swear, his randomness is annoying the hell outta me… _Neji's glare seems to have stopped working today. _What's wrong with him?! Glaring doesn't work on him. Dammit, I need more practice. His vulnerability must've come from Gaara…_

"Uh… let's just get some ice cream," Tenten suggested as she kept her fake smile. _What's he up to?_

"Get me chocolate. Thanks," Kankuro said.

"Alright." The weapons mistress ran and went to the man selling the ice cream.

"… pretty, isn't she?" the puppet user asked and smirked as he saw the Hyuuga staring at his teammate.

"What? What are you talking about?" Neji turned his head a LITTLE too quickly.

"Oh em gee, Neji, you are SO obvious," Kankuro laughed.

"What's so obvious? And are you like, gay or something?" the Hyuuga moved more to the edge of the bench, getting a bit paranoid.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, THIS IS KABUKI FACE PAINT!!! And no, I'm not gay. If I was, I would be attempting to rape you. Not that I would," Kankuro explained.

_O…kay…? I still think you're sort of gay, _Neji thought, disgusted.

"Well, anyways. Yeah, you like her don't you? Everyone knows, okay? No need to hide it," Kankuro patted Neji's back.

"Don'.Me…" the prodigy growled.

"See? You do!"

"He what?"

There was Tenten, who just returned with the ice cream for the three of them.

"… he said he wanted his ice cream TOO badly. Happy, Hyuuga?" Kankuro lied.

"Really? You were never this excited to get anything sweet," Tenten gave the two ice cream cones to the guys.

"Err… yeah. The heat's getting to me, you know?" _I owe you, puppet freak. _"Thanks, I really needed that."

Suddenly, a messenger bird came and landed on Kankuro's arm once he finished his ice cream.

"Oh? I need to go back to Suna now… Thanks. I really had a lot of fun today! Maybe I'll go visit again," Kankuro got up and whispered to the Hyuuga.

"And good luck with her."

"Bye!" Tenten waved and yet ANOTHER bird came and landed on Neji's arm.

"And we need to get back to the office," he informed.

* * *

"Excellent job on the mission. I expect a report on this in 5 days," Tsunade said. "But there's another mission for you…"

"What is it?" Neji asked. _Another one?_

"You must escort Kazekage-sama back to Suna. Good luck," she informed and let them out.

Gaara was waiting at the gate of Konoha without his assistants. Sort of easy, he could protect himself anyways…

"You ready?" Tenten asked as the other two nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

TBC

**OMG that was boring. Don't worry, it'll sort of get better. I think I'm going to have the whole trip and half of going back, so it won't get THAT boring. I hope I get more ideas for my other story (the first one.) since it MAY go on a hiatus. PLEASE REVIEW !**

**- kLk .**


	11. It's them again !

**A/N: Again, sorry for not posting. But… SCHOOL IS OVAH ! I just had to say that… anywhoo, a late merry christmas greeting !**

**Special thanks to :**

_**PurplePanda1010 **__this chapter's got the akatsuki :D_

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

_This mission is SO boring… _Tenten thought.

_C'mon, Neji! It's your time to start talking to her!_

_**I already talk to her…**_

_Then talk to her about her love life, dammit! Gawd, sometimes, I even wonder why I picked YOU._

… _**you get to pick a host?**_

_NO SHIT!_

… … _**why DID you pick me?**_

_I honestly don't know …_

And Gaara was just being freakishly quiet until… " … I like your hair."

_Oh, shit, I know where this is going._

"Thank yo-"

"Who does your hair?"

_Damn it, Lee. I know you did this!_

"…"

"I wanna go there!"

_What. The fuck, _Neji thinks the Kazekage is on crack. Or maybe just high on cookies. Or both? He better have a good explanation. "Sorry to be rude, Kazekage-sama, but what happened to you?" Tenten asked.

"What do you mean? Just a couple of cups of water. It smelled… funny," Gaara then put a smile on his face. And that's when the two teammates decided to maybe give Lee a lesson to NOT go back to any places that serve sake. Especially when he brings a friend along. After a minute, Gaara randomly hums… _Numa Numa._ Then he added some dance moves while he was travelling. _I've got it! _Neji thought. "Kazekage-sama, sorry for what I'm about to do, but you need this."

BAM!

And the redhead fell unconscious as Tenten carried him. _A bit heavy, but I can manage._

_

* * *

_

Once they arrived, they were met by Kankuro at the village gate and Tenten roughly shoved Gaara into his brother's arms. "Let him rest; he's had sake. Sorry 'bout that. It was Lee," the bun haired kunoichi laughed and took off with Neji, who was relieved. He was getting jealous.

_Finally! That boring mission is over,_ Tenten thought happily after waving goodbye to Kankuro. _All that's left to do is to go back home and continue for the search!_

Coincidentally, Neji was thinking similar thoughts. But, he just can't help but glance at his teammate every once in a while. They went into the desert for their return. "I don't know why, but I think I'm getting close to finding this guy," Tenten muttered to herself. "Who might it be, hm?" said a voice from behind them.

"HOLY CRAP, WE'VE GOT STALKERS-" Tenten yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm TRYING to do a fucking ritual here! Fuck, can't a guy do one these days?!"

"Oh, it's you guys again. Who's this?" Tenten asked._ Is he like, new? _"The name's Hidan," the shirtless man said. "Kisame's out doing something else and so is Kakuzu. The leader wanted a little partner swap," Sasori mumbled.

_Dammit, it's these guys again, _this time, the Hyuuga is planning to keep a closer watch out for them. "Allow us to accompany you near Konoha," Itachi said. "Besides, I've got something."

"It's not a surprise attack or anything to anyone, is it?" Neji was hoping it wasn't, or they would be known as traitors as well. "Because if it was, I would hate you! And kill you right now, you know?" Tenten declared childishly. There was a long pause and next thing you know, you see Itachi rolling on the floor, laughing his fucking ass off. (How familiar… omg it's ROFLHFAO !)

"NononoNO! You got it all wrong, un! He's got a favor for you, Tenten-chan!" Deidara chuckled. _This is it! _Tenten's eyes widened. "… but you'll have to wait 'till we arrive there, un," the blonde added.

Meanwhile, in Neji's head, he's currently having an argument of his own against… himself. _**YO, NEJI!**_

_Oh, great. It's YOU again._

_**Aren't you happy to see me?! –SNIFF- **_

_Not even a little._

… _**aw, fuck it. Listen, kid.**_

_Where's the emotional you? It was much better when you were defensless._

_**That was so five seconds ago- JUST LISTEN!**_

…

_**Great. So, now that there are 4 more OLDER men, what're you gonna do now?**_

…_?_

_**THEY CAN STEAL HER FROM YOU. **_

_SHIT, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE?!_

_**I thought YOU were the genius. I'm just your inner self to guide you to the proper –cough- path to life!**_

He ended it there, exiting their little conversation.

While that was happening, Sasori asked, "Tenten, is your boyfriend mentally retarded?"

"Yeah, 'coz his head's pretty fucked up right now," Hidan commented as the Hyuuga was angrily mouthing things to himself and whose eyes seemed to be squinting.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND, DAMMIT!" Tenten blushed a million shades of red. Her scream stopped her friend from his thoughts. "-cough- and I don't really think he's retarded. I think he's just a bit stressed these days. And I…" she paused. Then suddenly, tears were flowing out from her eyes. "And I think it's my fault!!"

"Here comes the waterworks…" Itachi muttered.

_Where the fuck is that cheap bastard's tiny tissue pack when you need it?! _The silver haired man wondered.

"Here," the Uchiha offered his handkerchief with his clan's emblem embroidered on it. "Thanks," Tenten wiped her tears. She tried giving it back, but Itachi said to keep it.

* * *

_**At the forest before entering the gates…**_

"Finally here! Shit, why didn't we take the shortcut?" Hidan complained. "I need a ritual right now."

"Give 'em a second, Hidan," Sasori muttered.

"Shut the fuck up, puppet boy."

"Anyways, the favor…" Itachi searched through his cloak's pockets and took out a small package with an envelope. He handed it to the kunoichi as she looked at the name of the recipient on the envelope.

"… Uchiha Sasuke?! I thought you were in some sort of fight right now! I told you not to-" Itachi put his hand over her mouth. "It's a simple package and letter. You can read it with him if you want. Well, we're off."

"Bye, Tenten-chan, un!" Deidara waved and made a giant clay bird and took off with his companions as the two teammates went through the gate.

"Hey, I gotta go home, we have a formal dinner tonight and I think I'm late," Neji said. "See you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you. Gotta give this and maybe drop by Lee's," Tenten put the package in her bag.

* * *

As Tenten walked in the direction of the Uchiha compound, she bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going!" She was about to pick up the package which fell from her bag when the man got it first.

"What's this? For me?" the man read the name on the envelope.

"… Sasuke!"

* * *

TBC

**Uh, next chapter will be better, since it's almost ALMOST the end . Please review !**

**- kLk .**


	12. Sasuke's interests and Itachi's message

**A/N: Again, sorry for not updating . year 9 life is pretty busy so… yeah .**

**Special thanks to the reviewers :**

_**PurplePanda1010 **__sorry to day this, but that was the last time you get to see them in the story. But I MAY put them in my other stories, so please browse through my other stories and leave a review !_

**And the anonymous :**

_**Waterstar**_

_**TrulyWicked365**_

_**Flower revolution **__you'll have to find out by reading the next few updates . and for me to update, please keep reviewing the story !_

_**.com**_

**Woww… a lot of reviews !!! I'm so happy :D That's it for today's credits !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

"… so I have to read it, right?"

"Yeah. You'll see who it's from." After that, Tenten tried to walk in the direction of her house, but unfortunately, she got dragged in the opposite way by the Uchiha. "H-hey! Let go of me, you bastard!"

"So what if I AM a bastard?"

"I-I'll tell Neji!"

"Go ahead. I don't really care… I could beat him anyways."

Tenten inhaled and yelled, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

Hearing her, he immediately (and without thinking) carried her bridal style to her house, leaving randoms on the street to whisper to themselves.

"So, he's finally becoming a man. I'm so proud!-sniffles-" and one of these 'randoms' turned out to be Kakashi, who is currently thinking of a thousand and one ways of perverted things occurring at the moment.

* * *

_**Somewhere random… **_

"Hehe… another idea! Maybe her teammate will be joining in soon… OW!"

"PERVERT! WHO TOLD YOU THAT THE HOKAGE'S CRYSTAL BALL WAS FOR PUBLIC USE?! GET THE HELL OUTTA MY OFFICE!"

* * *

_**At the Uchiha mansion …**_

"Did I have to get stuck in here with you?" Tenten was confused; why did Sasuke want with her now?

"You wanted to see what's in the package and the letter, didn't you?"

The kunoichi nodded.

The Uchiha started to rip open the envelope and took out the letter as he read it first. It was quick, and he handed over the letter.

* * *

_To Sasuke._

_I'm only going to say this once, so listen- err, READ. Don't waste your time training yourself to avenge the clan, or whatever. GET OVER IT, EMO BOY! I've sent you a package along as a peace offering. No, I'm not a pussy for surrendering. Family feuds are a big waste of your life, which will obviously end soon if you try and come near us, so don't look for me. Revive the clan yourself; I'm no longer a part of it._

_Itachi_

* * *

"He's right," Sasuke sighed. "Maybe I should find a hobby, or maybe another purpose in life besides rebuilding my clan."

"Um… how about something you find interesting? Like history or books?" Tenten suggested. _I just want to go home NOW. Maybe if he gets an idea…_

"Actually, I found a clan's history really interesting."

"Which clan is it?" the kunoichi asked.

"I forgot the clan name, but the thing I remember the most was how they find who the person's spouse is. The clan leaders make treaties in order for their clan to expand throughout the countries, and making sure they're safe, of course. That's why they were one of the most powerful clans in the history of the country," Sasuke explained.

"You said 'were'," she noticed the past tense applied.

"That's right. _Were._ During the tailed beasts' attacks years ago, that clan was disbanded, or maybe even inexistent. Even some of the villages' alliances were broken as well."

"So what about the clan?"

"They seal the deals using their necklaces, which was especially made; like the deals. Only the main families' children are intermarried into other clans. _The lock and key, _as it was called. Each key has a certain pendant to unlock, holding their future. Once the lock gets opened, the clan's power automatically gets passed on to the couple, and history repeats itself."

_This sounds familiar…_ Tenten thought. But then it hit her. _Th-that's MY clan! He might have the key! But I shouldn't let him know I have it!_

"That's really interesting. You should tell me where you found the book."

"You're really into this aren't you? I'll take you to the library one time," then the Uchiha gave her a smile, which was a rare sight to see.

The woman nodded. _Maybe its time I learn more about my history._

"That's great. At least I have something in common with you. Sensei wants me to get a life. A social one," he said.

"Oh, we forgot about the package! Open it, open it up!" she exclaimed like a child finding gifts under a Christmas tree.

"Don't be too excited; it's for me, remember?" Sasuke joked as he ripped open the wrapping paper. There was a big box filled with loads of things. But of course, the first thing his eyes landed on was… a box of condoms. There was a post it on it too. It said, '_Don't repopulate TOO much. There's other things to do too, horny little brother!'._

Once the two read it, they both blushed heavily and looked away from each other, and the box. Sasuke picked up the tiny pack with two fingers, looking at it disgustingly, and quickly burned it with his fire jutsu. Once the evil little pack burst into flames, and sighed.

_Too close… I would've- NO! You are NOT thinking of using those! _Sasuke told himself.

_YES! BURN, CONDOMS, BURN!!!! _Tenten yelled in her mind.

"Okay, so I've heard from the dobe that you like, work out other people's errands or help them?"

"Yeah, I've been sorta, kinda doin' that in the past few days… there's a benefit!" _Must… not… let him know…!_

"What? You get paid, right?" Sasuke asked.

"No way! I'm not some cheap person who asks for things in exchange; it's that thing you feel after helping someone." _Not just that though._

"You're too nice, Tenten," the man chuckled.

"Shuddup."

"Well, moving on to that topic…" then Sasuke whispered something.

"What?"

"I said…" he repeated as he blushed.

"Look… if I can't even hear what you're saying, maybe I'll just leave," Tenten started to walk towards the door.

"I want you… to go on a date with me."

As soon as Tenten heard the words right out of his mouth, it took a few seconds for the information to get in her head. "Oh."

And she faints.

* * *

TBC

**How long has it beeeeeennnn???****Well, end is going closer by the chapter (obviously) but this is probably 3****rd**** last. I think so. x)**

**Please PLEASE review!!!**

**- kLk .**


	13. Confessions

**A/N: I noticed that a LOT of people added me/this story to their favorites/alert lists WITHOUT reviewing. PLEASE make sure you review before doing that, or I would take ages to update.**

**Thanks to the following reviewers :**

_**Beckylovesgigs**_

_**AnimeFreak218**_

_**Sasukerocks123**_

_**PurplePanda1010**_

**Thanks, and have fun reading this chapter !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

"Oh shit, she fainted," the Uchiha said. "Might as well drop her off at her house." He carried her off to her apartment unit 101 quickly and picked the lock with ease.

He lay her down on her bed and thought that since he's waiting for her answer, it's best if he waits. Sasuke notices something shiny around her neck and takes a closer look.

"It's a silver lock," he says to himself. "Looks so familiar…"

* * *

"_Tenten…"_

"…"

"_Tenten?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Ready for what, mother?"_

"_He's coming," the voice said gently._

"_Who is he?" Tenten pointed to the silhouette of a man approaching her. The man reaches out his hand for her. The kunoichi hesitates, and slowly tries to hold his hand._

"_Tenten!" calls a familiar voice from behind the man, who notices and recognizes the voice and slowly walks off somewhere._

"_W-Wait! Who are you? Hey!" Tenten tries chasing him, but he keeps on getting further away from her. And again the other voice is calling her, getting louder by the second._

_Getting louder._

_And more… __**annoying.**_

* * *

"Tenten!!!" yelled the younger spandex wearing jounin, knocking on the door loudly.

"Nnnghh… Lee?" Tenten mumbled.

"I'll get it," another voice said.

"Who's getting the door?" Tenten asks, and finally opens her eyes. "Uchiha! What the heck am I still doing in where-ever-this-place-is?!"

"You're awake. And you're in your own house, baka," he answers and opens the door with a normally hyper looking Rock Lee, who rushes to his teammate.

"Tenten-san! Are you okay?!"

"Don't worry, she just fainted," the Uchiha said, closing the door.

"Did I?" the kunoichi tilted her head and wondered why she fainted.

"Yes you did. Right after I asked you-" the Uchiha paused and blushed. "Before you could give me an answer. Or do I need to ask you again?"

It took her quite a while to remember, along with Lee who is asking both of them to tell him what was it that happened the night before.

"Oh! Umm… Lee, why are you here again?"

"I've come to bring bad news to our team's youthful, blossomed flower. Training is cancelled today…" Lee frowned. "The reason is because me and Gai-sensei are assigned to a mission, and Neji-kun is sick at the moment."

"Neji's sick?" Tenten's eyes widened. He was NEVER sick. What happened to his 'perfect immunity'? "Well then, I'll drop by and give him something to make him feel better."

"I'm sorry I couldn't go with you; please take care of him!" Lee said, and went out the window to his mission.

"Anyway, what's your answer?" Sasuke asked again. "I'll go with you to their place after."

"I… guess I'll give it a try. Just let me get ready," she grabbed some clothes and went in the bathroom to change.

Once she finished, she had a red and black skirt that went above her knees and a sleeveless Chinese top along with sandals to match and had her hitae-ate off for the day. And yes, she STILL had her hair up.

"Ready?" the red eyed man said.

Tenten nodded and headed out with him as her face reddened once Sasuke held her hand.

* * *

"… Hey, Shino! Isn't that Uchiha with Tenten?!" Kiba pointed to the pair.

"It seems like it. They must be dating by now," Shino added.

_Nii-san, did you know about this? _Hinata wondered.

"Uchiha, stop holding my hand. People are staring," Tenten noticed that everyone stopped whatever it was they were doing just to give them a really weird look. Normally, Tenten didn't care if people were staring, or what they said about her since she's different from other girls, but this was embarrassing!

It seems that the red eyed jounin ignored her and dragged her to a Chinese restaurant to eat.

"Damn you for knowing my favorite food, stalker," she growled, and suddenly changed her face just to order. "Aren't you getting anything?"

"No, I've got my tomatoes," he answered while pointing to his little bag of the said fruit. This made the kunoichi sweatdrop and pretend that it didn't happen.

The meal ended quickly and in silence; once they paid, Sasuke immediately grabbed her wrist. "Come on, I wanna bring you somewhere."

"H-Hey! I can walk, you know! I won't run away in the middle of this!" Tenten pulled her own wrist, but the man's grip on her wrist was too tight.

"Wait. Stop there," the Uchiha said and stood there right in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked.

He brought his hand up to her face, causing her to blush more and more, until he brought his face very close that their noses were touching.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing?"

His fingers touched her cheek and picked something from there. "There was rice near your mouth."

_Kami, are you trying to scare me to death!? _Tenten's face was still red from that.

"What, thought I was gonna kiss you?" Sasuke chuckled. "Not yet, at least. Just wait a bit more."

* * *

_**Hyuuga Mansion, Hiashi's office**_

"You called for a meeting?" Neji asked and closed the door behind him. "What's this one about?"

"How old are you?" the old man asked.

"Eighteen, sir," he answered politely. "I thought you knew how old I was."

"You know the rules of the clan, I assume, and you may be the only one to surpass me. Meaning, you are next in line to be the clan leader."

Neji was shocked; he was just told (in a straightforward manner) that HE was going to be leading the Hyuuga clan! But then, it made him spit some of the tea he was drinking.

"H-Hiashi-sama! Sorry for spitting out the tea; I'll clean it. But please don't joke about things like this!" the teen said, getting several pieces of tissues and wiping the floor.

"This is no joke, nephew, and I have already discussed the matters with the clan elders. They have all agreed on this."

_This is good news, I've got to tell her! _Neji thought as he regained his posture and sat on the chair. _Perfect! All I need is to-_

"However," his uncle continued. "You must get married to a woman in another prestigious clan."

"Do I get the choice?" the prodigy asked.

"No, the girl has already been chosen. Unfortunately, she is the only one left in the family. Sad history, I must say."

"When do I get to meet her, and when is the wedding?"

"Good luck, Neji. The day of the wedding will be announced by your fiancée, so start arranging."

_DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!!! _The jounin thought angrily as he started marching out the door. _Why haven't I been told this before?!_

"**Good day, Hiashi-sama**," he said in an angry tone.

"And by the way, here is a present from their clan," Hiashi handed him a small box. As soon as the younger Hyuuga received it, he stomped all the way to the door.

"You won't regret it," the old man said.

**SLAM.**

"Stupid uncle. Stupid Hyuuga elders. Stupid clan," he said to himself before bumping into someone.

"Ah, n-nii-san, s-sorry," Hinata apologized. "I've got something to tell you-"

"If it's about me getting married, I don't wanna hear it. I got enough of it from your father," Neji said coldly. "Just leave me alone."

"It's about-" Hinata couldn't continue. He wasn't listening, and he went out the door before she could say anything.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?!" Neji said out loud. He looked in her house, and Lee's house, but he didn't find her. Yet.

He decided to sit down on the grass and took out the little box. He opened it and saw a silver necklace with a key pendant attached to it. "Why a key..?" _Might as well put it on._

He sat in silence trying to figure out what the hell the key meant, until he heard people coming and hid his necklace under his clothes.

"Uchiha! Let go of my arm, now! I can walk by myself!!!" screamed a familiar female voice that got him up on his feet.

_It's Tenten!_

"Just come with me then," another voice said. When Neji looked behind him, he saw Tenten with the Uchiha and hid in the tree.

"So, what was it?" she asked as he finally let go of her wrist. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to tell you two things. _Privately,_" he answered, looking down on the ground. "Firstly, why does your necklace seem so familiar? I've seen it somewhere, but I couldn't remember much…"

_Crap, _Tenten thought. _Should I tell him? Is he trustworthy enough?_

Tenten sighed. She might as well tell him, but maybe later. "What's the other thing then?"

The Uchiha swiftly grabbed her shoulder and kissed her, which infuriated the hidden Hyuuga. _That bastard!!! _Neji swore, and thought of a hundred ways to kill him for touching his Tenten.

Wait.

_**His**_ Tenten?! Since when?

Then he realized: he was in _love _with her. His teammate, his date, his _first kiss. _That was why he got pissed when he found out he was engaged his whole life. He wanted to marry someone else; he wanted to marry Tenten.

"S-Sasuke…" she was still in a state of shock when he hugged her. "I really like you, Tenten," Sasuke whispered.

She stood there in his arms and tears started falling. She pushed Sasuke gently and turned away. "I-I'm really sorry," she said. "I'm getting married soon, and I have someone else in mind. But even though I like that person, I might not have a chance with him. No one can turn away from arranged marriages right?"

Sadly, Neji didn't hear what they were saying.

"Hyuuga…" Sasuke said. "You like him, right?"

Tenten blushed and turned away. "N-No…"

"Liar. Everyone knows. It's really obvious. You like him, and he likes you. Why not elope together yet?"

"Wh-What?!" she half-yelled. "That's impossible. Even if I _did _like him, I don't think he would even like me. I'm just a training partner and his best friend, and that's all we'll ever be."

"Maybe you guys are too dense?"

"Shut up," she pouted. "But just… don't fight. I wouldn't want to see anyone fight over me. You guys might kill each other; and I care about you both."

_I need to get away from here… _Neji thought. Just before he could get off the tree, the red eyed man smirked.

"I know someone's there. Get down before I say your name; I know who's hiding in those trees over there," he pointed to where the Hyuuga was.

_Shit, I'm screwed. So you found me, eh Uchiha?_

"Uchiha, what the hell are you doing here with Tenten?"

"More like what the hell are you doing stalking us?"

"I was here first, and you dragged Tenten over here, so I hid. I might've been walking in on your 'private conversation' if I was seen, right?"

"S-So you heard everything…?" Tenten asked nervously.

"Not the last few parts. But I _did _see… the **kiss**," Neji exaggerated the last bit, glaring holes at the other.

"Well anyway, I heard what you had to say, and I have no right to force you to love me. Good luck then," Sasuke gave Tenten a genuine smile which he reserved especially for her.

"Thank Tenten you're not dead yet, Hyuuga," and with that, the Uchiha left with a smile. _At least I made her a little happy. And that's all that matters, I guess._

"Neji! What were you doing?!" Tenten yelled and hit him on the head. "Don't tell me… you're jealous of that Uchiha, aren't you?"

"I was thinking, until you two showed up," Neji said in a serious tone. His gaze focused on the ground and his eyes showed anger.

"What's wrong?" the kunoichi asked. "I've never seen you THIS serious for a really long time. Tell me."

"Let's just say I'm in the same situation as you."

_Hmmm… same situation, eh? What situation? …OH! He's… getting married, _Tenten thought. "You're getting married too…?"

"… yeah. Sad, huh? I'm pissed but at least we can understand each other more," Neji said. "And Tenten…?"

"Wha-" Tenten got cut off by her teammate hugging her. "Neji… Why are you…"

He chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? It's because I love you."

* * *

TBC

**Just in case you still don't know, I changed my username from kunai-luvin-kunoichi to .ei.**

**And the next chapter is the second last. Review more while you still can!!!**

**- M**


	14. Finally Announced

**A/N: Quick update much?! Haha. I'm in a really good mood 'cause I got a good amount of reviews! (but I'm sick; oh well. Reviews are my medicines :D) Thank you! And everyone knows what's going to happen in this one. **

**THANK YOU to:**

_**AnimeFreak218**_

_**PurplePanda1010**_

_**Crazy Kunoichi Tenten**_

_**Beckylovesgigs**_

_**TrulyWicked365**_

_Waterstar_

**Happy reading xD**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"_Isn't it obvious? It's because I love you."_

Neji's words echoed throughout Tenten's head repeatedly. _Is this a dream…? Did he really say that? Hmm.. maybe I'll try pinching myself just to make sure…_

"OW!" Tenten yelled. "Haha, sorry. Just made sure this wasn't a dream." _Hm. Might be a genjutsu._

Tenten made a hand signal. "Kai!"

"Tenten, this isn't a genjutsu. This is reality," Neji said, still keeping her in his arms. "If I say this, even if it may sound sarcastic, it. Is. TRUE."

"Good," she smiled. "'Cause I love you too." Then she pecked him on the lips.

"But the only problem left is that we're both engaged to other people. What do you wanna do?"

"Way to ruin the moment. Let's just spend our remaining time together.

"Actually, I can go home now, since I'm in a better mood," Neji said with his usual face.

"THAT's your happy face? It doesn't look like it. I see it everyday."

"That's 'cause I see you everyday, which makes me happy."

"Next time, say it like you mean it."

* * *

"Anou, Neji. Are you sure you can handle this…? I mean, just after announcing your engagement, you're just gonna call it off like that?"

"Trust me, this'll work out," Neji said while they ignored the door and just jumped in his room's window. While they jumped up, Tenten noticed something shiny around Neji's neck. _Huh? What's that? Did he get it just then?_

"Just stay here."

"Alright then," Tenten replied, lying down on his soft double bed. _Smells good._

Then she fell asleep fast.

_Once again, she was in a dark place._

"_Oh. It's this place again. And I just remembered; I haven't looked for the key in a long time! Is there a deadline?" Tenten started talking to herself._

_But suddenly, an image of a silver key appeared. "This is what you're looking for, and it has finally come," A voice said._

"_Where may I find this?"_

"_You already have. Your wedding is in a month, so be prepared."_

"A month… sorry, Neji. I need to get home," Tenten said to herself and went home.

* * *

_**Hiashi's Office**_

"Hm? Oh, you're finally over it," Hiashi said.

"I need to talk about something," Neji said, sitting down across his uncle. "I want you to call off the engagement."

"I'm sorry, but arrangements have been made. You will meet her tomorrow at the engagement party, and that is final. You are not to leave the house tomorrow, as we are making preparations. Don't worry, we already sent an… _invitation _to Tenten-san and your other friends."

"But-!!!" Neji, once again, got angry and went to his room, finding it empty. "Where is she?"

* * *

_**The next day (Tenten's house)**_

"Yaaa! What time is it?!"

_2:45 pm_, the clock read.

"Haven't even eaten lunch yet. How late did I sleep-huh? What's a messenger bird doing in my room?" she got the letter from the bird's leg before it flew away.

_Tenten-san,_

_Please come to the Hyuuga estate at 6 o'clock and put on something formal. Neji will be at home for the whole day, and please don't come early._

_Hyuuga Hiashi_

"What's he in for, I wonder?" Tenten said to herself. But that's when Sakura and Ino comes in once again and kicks the door open, breaking her door.

"TENTEN!"

"… You owe me a new door. And it better look the same," the older girl mumbled.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized.

"But never mind that now!" Ino said excitedly. "We're getting paid by the Hyuugas just to dress you up good!"

"Well, he never said that here!" Tenten retorted and showed them the message.

"Yes it did!" Sakura said, grabbing a magnifying glass from who-knows-where and put the piece of paper under it.

"It says 'P.S. There's someone coming over to your house to help you. Have fun!'" Tenten read. _What the fuck?! It was tiny! That's not fair!_

"And here," Ino handed her a box. "They even bought you an extra expensive kimono! You don't know how special you are right now. Don't look at it yet; we have to put you in it first. And taking a shower is the first step!"

"I know that!" the weapons mistress yelled back and went in her bathroom.

After the shower and dressing up in casual clothes, she immediately got pulled into a chair. The two younger kunoichis started to fix her hair and put makeup on her, making her look the best. They help her put on her kimono which was a light blue with the sky as its decoration near the bottom of her kimono. Her obi was blue and her hair was left out; and the two made sure Tenten wouldn't take any hair ties or ribbons along with her.

"Gah. This makeup makes my face feel like it's falling… it's itchy too!" Tenten ranted.

"But wait till you see yourself in the mirror!"

"But I don't even WANT to look at the-" her eyes widened as she mistook herself as another woman. She looked graceful, and her kimono was simple, yet beautiful.

"Now, don't even try touching your face!" Ino yelled when Tenten was about to scratch her nose.

"But it's itchyyyyy!" the brunette whined. "How am I supposed to react when that happens?"

"Make it twitch or use something to poke it. I don't know!" the pink haired kunoichi replied. "Oh? Isn't it time we go, Ino? We have _somewhere_ to go."

"Ah, you're right. If we spend too much time here, we're never going to finish!" the blonde whined. "Sorry Tenten, but you'll just have to wait until 6. See you!"

"Laters." _Damn, 2 hours to sit here so I wouldn't wreck this!_

* * *

_**About 2 hours later**_

"Wah! 5:30?! I can't run there so I need to get there by the usual walking pace?! Damn it!" Tenten got off her chair and checked herself in the mirror again before departing **very **_**slowly **_to her destination.

She finally arrived at the doorstep of the entrance at the exact time she needed to be there and rang the doorbell. The door automatically opened for her and she headed to the next room, which was the usual location for important events. She entered and her eyes widened at the number of people and to see that the whole place was decorated.

"A-Ah! Tenten-san, welcome," the first to greet her was Hinata in a lavender kimono and a white obi with her long hair pulled up in a bun. "I l-like your kimono. I sort of picked it f-for you."

"Really? No wonder it looks nice!" Tenten said. "What's going on anyways? And where's Neji?"

"W-Well, it was a sudden announcement this m-morning and o-otou-sama said it was n-nii-san's engagement party. He also said that the wedding details will b-be announced, as well as the girl. No one knows except otou-sama," Hinata replied. "A-And as for nii-san, well, I don't know e-either."

"Does he at least know I was coming?"

"S-Sorry. I don't know that either," Hinata answered. "I really was hoping th-that you would end up w-with him instead, since y-you're the one who I would consider as my sister the most."

"Thanks anyway. I'll look for him." _I was hoping too!_

Just as she was about to get to the second floor for a better view, someone on the speakers was talking, and someone was on the stage.

"Welcome everyone!" the Hyuuga clan leader exclaimed. "I present to you, the next Hyuuga clan leader, my nephew, Hyuuga Neji!"

Tenten started pushing so she could get a better view. _What?! Neji didn't tell me that, did he? I think he forgot._

"The real reason you are here is to introduce to you a special person," Hiashi continued. "A future Hyuuga. In a month, to be exact."

Everyone started buzzing and whispering, and there were a few calls from fangirls in noble families that it was them.

"Quiet!" he ordered, which the people seemed to follow easily. "Anyways. She is already in this room and she is…"

_This is it,_ Tenten said to herself, thinking that she might cry at that moment and buried her face in her hands. Spotlights started to wander the room wildly for a few seconds until it hit someone.

"Congratulations to the heiress of the Takashi clan, Takashi Tenten!" After hearing that certain last name which was not mentioned in nearly two decades, more mumbling was heard from the guests.

"A-Are you serious?!" Tenten choked. "He was… with me all along." _And I had to look and take forever, getting into trouble!_

Her teammate was surprised too, but kept his face the same like he'd known this for a long time. He gestured her to join him at the front.

"H-Hey," she stuttered.

"I'm glad," Neji whispered. "That it was you."

"Same. But you have to smile! Or I would take it the wrong way."

And so the Hyuuga gave his rarely seen smiles to his beloved Tenten, ignoring the screams of 'HE'S SMILING. OMFG THE WORLD'S ENDING!' and the yells of numerous fangirls in and out of the mansion saying something about them melting.

* * *

**This is the official end of the story.**

**But.**

**I will post an epilogue, and maybe a one shot sequel (a few years into the future).**

**That is, if you people want them. **

**I need 3 or more reviews saying they want an epilogue, and 5 or more saying they want the one shot sequel. But please review and I hope you guys enjoyed this story!!!**

**- M**


	15. BONUS CHAPTER: Party

**A/N: Last chapter people!!! And I'm really happy that I got the most number of reviews in the previous chapter. And thanks to your reviews, I'm making THIS chapter and the oneshot! *party* And to those who thought that this chapter was crappy, I'm really sorry. Unless you would've preferred this shorter.**

**Thanks to the reviewers from the previous chapter:**

_**Crazy Kunoichi Tenten**_

_Waterstar (2x) _**gah! Serious?! Where do you get this info?**

_**Beckylovesgigs (2x)**_

_**TrulyWicked365**_

_**Yukira Akiratomo**_

_animegirl0216. deviantart .com_

_**PurplePanda1010**_

_**Shannon55566**_

_**Nocturnal Dream**_

_**Jadedsiren**_

_**CoolDuck**_

_**Akiharu-chan**_

**Thanks so much for supporting this fic!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

_**After 1 month…**_

"Uhm… T-Tenten-san, are you alright?" Hinata, the wedding's bridesmaid, asked. I bet you're asking the same thing. You see, Takashi (soon to be Hyuuga) Tenten, the bride, is hyperventilating and asking for a paper bag.

"N-N-No!" she stuttered. "I-I can't do this! Call Neji, please!"

"Sorry Tenten," Sakura said. "We can't call him right now. He can't see you yet!"

"And besides, you look gorgeous! Why _wouldn't _you want to show off that dress?!" Ino added. "There's nothing to be scared of!"

"Yeah, sure," Tenten responded. "You aren't even married yet!"

Ino was right, actually. Tenten was in a white gown and veil, ready to get married. Her gown was made especially for her, and paid by Neji, of course. It showed off her figure, unlike her usual baggy clothes. And that's why she's embarrassed. Oh, and her hair was down and she was FORCED to wear makeup.

"Don't worry! You can change your clothes for the reception!"

"Into another dress!" Tenten retorted.

"Just this once!" Ino forced her to stand up. "Hinata's already down there, and we have to as well!"

"You DO know we're an hour late, Tenten," Sakura informed.

"Shitshitshitshit I can't!" the brunette started panicking.

"… do it for Neji-san?" Sakura suggested.

"………… fine."

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Neji muttered. "She's THIS late?!"

"She's s-still getting ready," Hinata lied. _I hope she gets better!_

"If she doesn't get here in 5 minutes, I'm going in after her for you," Sasuke whispered.

"Hn. Fine," Neji agreed impatiently. He couldn't sleep at ALL. He was too excited and smiling to himself the whole night and ended up not getting any sleep. If he didn't put any makeup on, you would've seen the dark circles under his eyes. "… this powder's making my face itchy." _Don't scratch it, Neji! You want to look as perfect as usual, don't you! I mean, look at your tux! It looks fine! Just like how it's been this morning…_

Thank kami no one can read minds here…. Right?

* * *

After 5 minutes, Tenten still hasn't come out, and she still kept hundreds of visitors waiting.

"I'm going in," Sasuke said. But before he could take a step, Tenten appeared at the other end of the aisle, and in her father's place was Maito Gai, who was almost like a second father. He's been with them for almost eight years as their sensei. She is 1 hour, 5 minutes and 2 seconds late!

"Sensei," Tenten whispered. "I hate this thing."

"The wedding?" Gai asked.

"No. the fucking veil. It's trying to make me sneeze," Tenten said.

And as they got to the altar, Gai started crying and finally let go of Tenten. "May your youth guide you throughout your marriage!!!" he yelled, as everyone (except Lee who agreed and yelled the same thing) sweatdropped. Gai ran to his seat and asked Kakashi, who sat beside him, for a spare tissue for him and Lee, who started crying rivers.

"O…Okay then," Tsunade (as the minister) said. "Moving on."

Not paying attention to the boring parts, the two remembered their memories together. The first was meeting at the academy. She thought he was a bastard, but they were friends anyways. He was the reason the boys let her join in their games, and she told off his fangirls. The only one they had was each other when their parents died, but he eventually became antisocial and started ignoring her for a while.

After a couple of years, they become genin and become a team with Gai and Lee. The sparring sessions they used to have, and when Tenten always said that it was impossible beating Neji. She helped him train before Neji's fight with Naruto. She cheered for him, and was shocked when he got beaten. After the Sasuke retrieval mission, they all returned very injured, especially Chouji and Neji. She always stayed at his bedside and prayed he'd be alright; she cried herself to sleep worrying about him.

And just a month before, they've gone to see Shino's secret and met the Akatsuki, and even made friends with them and lived. They've always been together, and now was the time to make it an eternal bond which can never be broken; not even death can break them apart. So if death can't break them apart, nothing will.

They've made their vows and promised they'd be together forever. Now that they're married, it's permanent and irreversible… and it's time… to party.

* * *

So the wedding reception was at the Hyuuga mansion, obviously, and adults everywhere are drunk.

Including Lee, who challenges Sasuke, who is also drunk and randomly dancing his ass off. But he accepts the challenge if Lee wouldn't mind competing in a dance competition.

And Gai, who's got a lampshade on his head like a hat challenges Kakashi, who is hanging upside down the ceiling and taking people's hats, to a hat stealing competition.

"So this is supposed to be a drinking party?" Tenten asked. "Gai-sensei is embarrassing me."

"Don't worry. You're not the only one," Neji said while his eye was twitching. "At least Shino isn't-"

Yes, even Shino is drunk. He was laughing his head off at one of Naruto's dry-ass perverted jokes. Ino is desperately trying to ask the sleeping pineapple head to keep quiet and Chouji is ignoring the food and looking at the pretty colors in his glass of alcohol. Sakura is doing Orochimaru impersonations.

The world has gone mad after a bottle of sake. This is the perfect example of a 'what the fuck' moment.

But what they didn't know was that poor, innocent little Hinata-chan was dared to spike all the alcohol. What a sad, sad day for her. But whenever Naruto tries to pull off the lamest pickup lines from Jiraiya's new book, 'The Best Pickup Lines in the History of Pickup Lines', she blushes. And she figures out Naruto is drunk like everyone else, so she starts drinking some to punish herself.

Surprise guests! The Akatsuki breaks the windows by jumping in and try stealing some sake and leave wedding presents for Neji and Tenten.

* * *

After the party, Neji and Tenten go to their room with hundreds of gifts. From Jiraiya, the latest Icha Icha Tactics box set and the previous series from Kakashi. Ramen from Naruto, a new TV set from Hinata, for Tenten, a 'secret luggage bag' which contains things you wish you haven't seen and sworn you wouldn't wear, tomatoes from you-know-who and all that crap. A non-explosive clay figure and a couple of harmless puppets of them from Deidara and Sasori, and again, a box of… condoms from Uchiha Itachi.

"Man, most of this stuff is retarded!" Tenten said, complaining about the rude gifts they got from their guests.

"I've got something for you," Neji said, handing her a box. There was a platinum shuriken embedded with jewels with their names engraved on either side.

"Th-Thanks. This is for you," Tenten handed him the first kunai that Neji used on her during their first training session which she kept the whole time. It even had his initials on it. The only thing she did was engrave her initials next to his. So instead of just _HN,_ it now says _HN & HT._ With a heart.

Neji gave her a hug. "Thank you."

And I guess you can leave your imaginations with what happens next.

But this isn't the end of Neji and Tenten's happy ending.

* * *

END

**I seriously had nothing in mind but I swear, the oneshot will be WAYYY better! Btw, I don't know why, but I will list down EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER that supported this fic.**

_**E1nav57**_

_Jenji_

_**Youkai Koneko (2x)**_

_Niiikkiii_

_Lamlam (3x)_

_**Mysterious Smiles**_

_**Bleachpimp**_

_Forever-itachi (4x)_

_**RimaTouyaXxSenrixX**_

_**Yukira Akiratomo**_

_**Jadedsiren (2x)**_

_**Chibinejiten**_

_**TrulyWicked365(3x)**_

_**crack and kat**_

_**PurplePanda1010 (6x) **_Thanks for giving the most reviews!!!

_**Yumilee**_

_Waterstar (3x)_

_Flower revolution_

_animegirl0216. deviantart .com (2x)_

_**Beckylovesgigs (3x) **_Thanks for adding my story to your community!!! It's the first one that added my story!

_**AnimeFreak218 (2x)**_

_**Sasukerocks123**_

_**Crazy Kunoichi Tenten**_

_**Shannon55544**_

_**Nocturnal Dream**_

_**CoolDuck**_

_**Akiharu-chan**_

**I really hope you enjoyed my story! Please check out my other stories and my profile for my ideas and PM or review if you want me to post it.**


	16. Announcement!

**A/N: To all by beloved readers out there! Or whoever is left of you guys.**

**Yes, I'm alive!**

**...so I'm guessing you guys are pissed because I didn't give you guys that promised oneshot.**

**Here are my totally legit excuses.**

**I got writers block.**

**I lost interest.**

**I'm lazier.**

**My writing _really _sucked, didn't it?**

**And the most overused excuse: I was busy because of school.**

**I'm not lying.**

**However, I DO want to continue this even though I'm now three times as busy as I used to.**

**But hey, guess what: my writing got better. You know what that means!**

**…**

**I'm planning to rewrite my stories, includingthis one. There may be a possibility that I would delete a couple of sucky stories that I wrote…**

**You've read that right! I'm rewriting before updating. Just sayin'.**

**See you LATOOOOR.**

**~miacchi**


End file.
